Si la corona encaja
by ayelen rock
Summary: fics de Prince Inah Cuando Yami se quedó, el grupo de repente estaba más interesado en él. El pobre Yugi se quedó solo hasta el día en que decidió participar en un juego especial: ¡sé un faraón durante una semana y gana increíbles premios! ¿Quieres una historia feliz? Diviértete tontamente aquí. Puzzleshipping en el último capítulo!
1. Día 1: De repente realeza 1

fics de **Prince Inah** y tengo su permiso en traducirlo

nombre en ingles: If The Crown Fits

nombre en español: Si la corona encaja

nota de **Prince Inah:** nada explicito. hay rompecabezas yaoi y bromas sugerentes en el ultimo capitulo. Este fanfic no es serio en absoluto. No es una novela épica, sino algo alegre y feliz, y espero que ilumine un poco tu día.

* * *

Llegó sin previo aviso. Se deslizó sobre el pequeño y sensato adolescente como una sombra y una vez que lo alcanzó, se clavó en su corazón. Soledad... Estaba tan terriblemente solo y eso a pesar de vivir la felicidad para siempre. Como si alguien hubiera reescrito el final de su historia, Atem ha resucitado y se le permitió quedarse. Consiguió su propio cuerpo y todos estaban alegres de mantener al testarudo faraón. Eso fue, hasta que todos se convirtieron en todos excepto Yugi.

Anzu puso todo su poder en coquetear con Yami, también conocido como Atem. Ella se enamoró de él, por lo que Yugi se convirtió en un equipaje "infantil" que debía quedarse en casa.

A Joey le encantaba pelear y luchar con Yami, solo por diversión, por supuesto. Yugi simplemente no era el tipo de persona que disfrutaría de la violencia. Pronto se volvió incómodo verlos entrenar, por lo que Yugi a menudo se iba a casa sin su Yami.

Tristán se volvió aún más distante. Seguía siguiendo a Miho con la esperanza de poder lograr que ella saliera con él, pero en los pocos momentos que todavía pasaba con el grupo el tampoco le importaba Yugi. En cambio, le estaba pidiendo al faraón consejos para citas.

Duke, Serenity y Mai estaran fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo. Un largo rato. Ni siquiera sabían lo que estaba pasando en Domino. Lo mismo ocurre con la familia Ishtar.

La última vez que escuchó de Bakura, él y su Yami han estado tratando de desenterrar el tesoro que el rey ladrón ha enterrado en alguna parte. No es que el espíritu del anillo se preocupara mucho de todos modos.

Mokuba y Seto... Sí. No. Mokuba lo ha intentado, pero él y Yugi nunca fueron tan cercanos de todos modos.

Lo que dejó a Yugi exactamente donde comenzó: solo y sin amigos. Al principio se esforzó por hablar con ellos, pero sus intentos recatados y tímidos no estaban funcionando. Tampoco sus ojos de cachorro. Entonces, mordió la manzana agria y se guardó para sí mismo y sus juguetes y juegos. Incluso si tuviera dieciocho años, al menos esos no lo abandonarían. No. El joven rey de los juegos pertenecía a sus juguetes. Sus súbditos más leales, en su reino de soledad. Se estaba construyendo una pirámide de naipes cuando su estómago gruñó.

Se escabulló escaleras abajo para ver lo que Yami y el grupo estaban haciendo. La televisión estaba encendida, lo sabía porque podía escuchar el anuncio de cereales que tenía el tema pegadizo. Tarareando suavemente mientras se dirigía a la cocina, paso a paso, Yugi escuchó a una chica anunciar un nuevo espectáculo. No se molestó en escucharlo hasta que escuchó que era un programa de juegos.

"¡Llámanos ya y tal vez seas el afortunado de ser nuestro faraón por una semana!"

No lo podía creer. ¡Esa es su oportunidad de llegar a un nivel parejo con Yami! Si pudiera ser faraón durante una semana, entonces quizás sus amigos lo respetarían más. En la lógica de Yugi: vio que Yami era popular, por lo que si podía ser más como Yami, sus amigos se prestarían más atención. El número se escribió rápidamente y poco después, Yugi subió corriendo las escaleras para llamar al estudio y registrarse como participante. Ociosamente frotó la punta de su rompecabezas del milenio mientras esperaba en la fila y en su nerviosismo sin fin no se dio cuenta de que brillaba ligeramente durante su llamada.

Su hambre se olvidó rápidamente de toda la emoción, pero después de que se calmó, volvió a bajar las escaleras y se consiguió un sándwich después de todo. Se las ha arreglado para ser bastante bueno para escabullirse. Caminar por la casa se ha convertido cada vez más en misiones de películas de espías mientras él esquivaba a las personas en él. Deja que Yugi haga un juego con algo como esto.

La semana siguiente la pasó ansiosamente esperando la única llamada telefónica que cambiaría la vida de Yugi para siempre. La salvación finalmente llegó al pobre muchacho el viernes por la noche, cuando la misma chica del anuncio de televisión le dijo que era uno de los tres candidatos afortunados. Sería recogido en dos semanas por el equipo de producción. Él vitoreó y no notó cómo su rompecabezas brillaba casi con aire de suficiencia.

-No te preocupes, lindo, todo está pagado. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirle a tu gente que sepa dónde estás. Tienes 18 años, ¿verdad?-

-Sí señora. Lo soy, pero me han dicho que me veo y sueno mucho más joven. Te aclaro- Fue prudente aclararlo por adelantado cuando se trataba de la apariencia infantil de Yugi. Incluso Yami tuvo que lidiar con los chistes de altura constantemente, pero a diferencia de él, Yami realmente tiene una mirada madura.

Sería una gran decepción si no le permitieran ir porque pensaban que era un niño. Después de todo, esa era la idea principal: demostrar que era fuerte y maduro. Él demostraría que era tan bueno como Yami. Yugi iba a demostrar su valía ante ellos.

-Claro. Solo muéstrales tu DNI y estarás dentro. Hasta pronto, principito-

Y así, Yugi era "realeza". Estaba radiante como una pequeña estrella fugaz. Oh, demostraría que valía algo. ¡Sería un buen rey! Pero... hasta entonces tuvo que estudiar para el papel. Afortunadamente, la escuela no comenzaría por otras cinco semanas para poder concentrar toda su energía en su investigación. Tal vez incluso molestaría a Yami para que le enseñe a actuar como un faraón. Siempre brillaba un poco más cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre su vida pasada.

Como se dijo, ya estaba hecho. Yugi había pasado horas en su computadora, investigando cómo funcionaba el antiguo Egipto y qué buen gobernante necesitaba saber. Le preguntó a Yami las cosas que no encontró o de las que no estaba seguro. Otras cosas que aprendió a través de la observación: por ejemplo, aprendió a caminar con una capa y una falda mirando a Yami acechando por la casa después de bañarse. Al aprender constantemente algo nuevo, la semana pasó bastante rápido para el rey de los juegos más pequeño. Como arena, el tiempo corrió por sus manos hasta que el último copo de polvo había sido volado. Entonces era tiempo de irse. Sin embargo, Yugi decidió dejar su rompecabezas en Japón. Definitivamente necesitaba hacer esto por su cuenta o de lo contrario todo esto habría sido en vano.

Les dijo a todos que se iría por una semana, alegando que iría a un campamento de verano. Nadie pregunto dos veces al respecto y a nadie le importo realmente. Después de que supieron que iba a estar bien, fue ignorado nuevamente. El equipo de televisión estaba realmente sorprendido por su tamaño, pero lo tomaron con humor. Su "escasez real" se hizo amigo muy rápido de los camarógrafos y la maquilladora.

Habló con ellos sobre muchas cosas. Eventualmente volverían al tema principal: el espectáculo. Cuando interrogaron a Yugi sobre su personalidad y sus favoritos, descubrieron que el niño era amable e inteligente. Yugi también dijo que tiene algunos apodos. El brillo en los ojos del director desafortunadamente no fue notado por nadie.

Yugi ha estado en Egipto muchas veces con su familia. Incluso nació allí mientras su madre había estado visitando a su abuelo y a su padre en una excavación. Aún así, Alejandría y El Cairo eran hermosos de ver desde arriba. Uno podría perderse en la interminable manta de arena que se extendía debajo. Una vez que aterrizaron con seguridad, Yugi fue conducido a una ciudad más pequeña en algún lugar cerca del Nilo. Esa sería su ciudad ahora. ¡Suya! Su propia ciudad para proteger y cuidar. Pero el asombro duró solo un momento. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la ciudad para ser precisos.

Su predecesor lo ha dejado en mala condición. La gente es pobre, de mal humor y la ciudad se ve como si alguien hubiera tirado basura por todas partes. Tiene un aura sombría a su alrededor que hizo que incluso los ladrillos de piedra arenisca parecieran deprimidos. Yugi lo mejoraría. Solucionaría esto, porque todo lo que este lugar necesitaba era un poco de amabilidad. Yugi fue el último de los tres concursantes, por lo que hiciera determinaría el destino de la ciudad.

Lo llevaron al palacio y le mostraron los alrededores. Sería asistido por un total de 10 sacerdotes y cuatro miembros del consejo, que en realidad eran jueces disfrazados. Sin embargo, los plebeyos de afuera eran personas reales con problemas reales. A Yugi no le gustó saber que habían vendido su ciudad y sus vidas a la compañía de televisión para salvarla de la bancarrota. En la televisión todo se veía tan lindo y divertido. Yugi pensó que había sido una actuación inofensiva, pero ahora que sabía lo aria mejor, se hizo una nota mental para sí mismo de que encontraría una manera de mejorar las cosas para todos. Si él pudiera cambiar lo suficiente para que la gente ganara una cantidad constante de dinero, entonces ellos podrían volver a comprar sus casas algún día.

La misma mujer que también había estado en el anuncio, ahora le decía que se sentara en el trono para que pudieran comenzar. Lo han vestido con una elegante túnica con muchas rayas azules, una capa y muchas joyas de oro. ¡Oro real! Incluso le pintaron la cara hasta el punto de que parecía que llevaba una máscara. Tal vez eso fue lo mejor... Joey se burlaría de él por usar lápiz labial. Sabía que a Yami le hubiera encantado vestirse así una vez más, independientemente de los comentarios de Joey.

-Y ahora demos la bienvenida a su alteza real:¡el Faraón Yusheil!-

Ella se acercó. Yugi sintió que le sudaban las manos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡No podía hacer esto! Él era dulce y pequeño Yugi, no un rey. ¡Ese es el rol de Yami! Atem debería estar sentado en este trono en su lugar.

-Por supuesto, este no es el nombre real de su Majestad. Es un apodo para él, para que pueda hacer lo que quiera sin consecuencias para él o su familia después de que termine el espectáculo-

Para entonces Yugi se estaba volviéndose loco. Apretó las rodillas juntas mientras cambiaba del lado derecho al lado izquierdo del trono. Trató de hacerse lo más pequeño posible de nuevo.

-Durante una semana, este afortunado joven de 18 años será el gobernante de esta ciudad de 2500 personas. ¿Qué tipo de gobernante será? ¿Cómo va a cambiar la ciudad bajo su mano? Ah, ¿y se quedará con la corona después de la semana? ¡lo vamos averiguar!-

Con un chillido, Yugi se enderezó y saltó a la posición real que había visto a Yami mostrarse tantas veces. Ponerse derecho, pero no como una tabla. Pies separados, firmemente plantados en el suelo. Sus brazos sobre los reposabrazos del trono de piedra. Sí, definitivamente había limitado a Yami. Ociosamente, se preguntó si ahora se parecía un poco a él. ¿Eso fue algo bueno?

-Su majestad. Bienvenido a Tebas, su ciudad-

¡¿**E****STA** es Tebas?! El legendario Luxor? En su mente, Yugi estaba enloqueciendo. Si esta era realmente la misma ciudad en la que Atem había estado viviendo hace unos milenios, duplicaría sus esfuerzos para ayudar a su gente.

-Su semana comienza ahora. Una vez que termine, tanto los ciudadanos de Tebas como nuestros televidentes votarán sobre quién de ustedes conservará la corona. Mucha suerte, mi rey. ¡Ahora, preséntese aceptar el desafío!-

Yugi se movió como en piloto automático. Casi se deslizó hacia el balcón a su derecha, como si temiera que un paso equivocado sería su final. La sala del trono era hermosa, pero la vista desde los enormes ventanales y el pequeño balcón era aún mejor. Debe haber sido impresionante una vez, antes de que los predecesores de Yugi lo arruinaran. Puso sus manos sobre el mármol suave y la piedra arenisca que le impedían caerse, pero se sentía más como una jaula dorada al sol de la tarde. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se suponía que debía presentarse... Yugi estaba a punto de tartamudear un pequeño saludo cuando uno de los ciudadanos le gritó.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? ¡¿El nuevo faraón es demasiado alto y poderoso como para notar siquiera a los humildes campesinos?!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Él puede castigarte por esto!-

-¡No! ¡Prefiero enfrentarme al látigo que dejar que estos aspirantes a gobernantes hagan lo que quieran!-

Algo en el corazón de Yugi se rompió ante la declaración enojada del hombre. ¡Nadie sería azotado! No mientras llevaba la corona. Afortunadamente, esa fue solo la motivación que Yugi necesitaba para comenzar su discurso.

-Silencio por favor-

Por favor, realmente era la palabra mágica. Una vez hablado por el faraón, no menos, toda la multitud estaba en silencio.

-Soy el faraón Yug-Yusheil. Durante esta semana estaré a cargo de su ciudad y haré todo lo posible para reparar lo que mis predecesores han destruido. Sin embargo, para que eso suceda, necesito su ayuda y confianza-

Yugi hizo una pausa por un momento, para dejar que la gente pensara, antes de continuar con una voz cada vez más suave. Uno tan suave, pero apasionado y lleno de amabilidad, es como una manta cálida y esponjosa en una noche de tormenta

-Por los presentes declaro que las puertas del palacio estarán abiertas para cualquier persona durante el día. Pueden entrar cuando lo deseen. Por las mañanas estaré en la sala del trono, esperándolos y escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir. Juntos podemos mejorar sus vidas y convertir a Tebas en la hermosa ciudad que debe haber sido-

Una pequeña pausa.

-Además, creo que muchos de ustedes han sido tratados injustamente. Mi consejo y yo nos ocuparemos de que se haga justicia a quienes han sufrido, pero son inocentes-

Eso era lo que Yami habria dicho, o eso pensaba Yugi. Ciertamente era lo suficientemente formal... pero no estaba seguro de si era real o no. Yugi sabía que era mucho más suave que Yami. Sin embargo, a la gente parecía gustarle lo que tenía que decir. Estaban abriendo sus corazones por él, incluso si era muy levemente. Necesitaba pronunciar las siguientes oraciones perfectamente o, de lo contrario, toda su misión fracasaría.

-Me alegra tener la oportunidad de ser su faraón esta semana. Juro que los guiaré con amabilidad, honor y respeto. Verán, cuando vine aquí, fue para demostrarme a mí mismo y a mi familia que yo valió algo. Vine aquí para crecer como persona y no por el dinero o el poder que viene con el título. Es por eso, que espero que puedan encontrarlo en ustedes para darme una oportunidad... Gracias por su atención. Pueden retirarse-

El estaba temblando. El miedo se apoderó de su corazón y le cortó el suministro de aire, mientras la ansiedad corría por sus venas como hielo e hizo temblar sus extremidades. Justo cuando Yugi estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para sentarse nuevamente en su trono, escuchó que la multitud cantaba algo. Al principio era demasiado silencioso, incluso para que las cámaras y los micrófonos los captaran, pero luego se hizo cada vez más fuerte.

_-¡Viva el faraón Yusheil, amatista amanecer de Tebas!-_

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, en Japón, cierto faraón antiguo estaba viendo la televisión. Al principio pensó que este nuevo candidato era una broma, pero después de ese discurso sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa emocionada. Éste era nuevo, diferente, y le recordaba mucho a su pequeño compañero... o tal vez lo que Yugi podría ser si no fuera tan tímido todo el tiempo. Este tiene algo de lo que los demás carecían: potencial y un corazón.

-Yusheil... Tú puedes ser el indicado-

Luego, otro pensamiento lo golpeó y envió un frío vacío a través de sus huesos.

-A Yugi le hubiera encantado ver esto. Ya lo extraño... pero se está divirtiendo. ¡Ya no puedo aferrarme a él! ¡Tengo que ponerme de pie!-

Yami suspiro. Él simplemente no quería estar lejos de Yugi. El pequeño merecía su propia vida y, por lo que Anzu le había dicho, sabía que Yugi estaba bastante feliz sin Yami a su lado las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana. ¡Picaba! Pero el ex rey haría cualquier cosa por su Aibou. Suspiró y miró por última vez la pantalla de televisión donde ahora se mostraba a Yusheil. Mañana vería al joven rey lidiar con los pecados de sus predecesores

Se enfureció cuando el primer candidato trató a su gente como basura. Cuando el segundo candidato resultó ser como el primero pero con problemas de ira y un complejo de dioses, Yami pensó que todo había terminado para la ciudad. Sin embargo, de alguna manera el número tres estaba actuando de manera diferente. Era como si estuviera viendo el trabajo desde una perspectiva diferente. Yusheil vio su semana como un trabajo real y no como un juego para jugar.

-Tal vez pueda convencer a Yugi de participar en algo como esto una vez que regrese a casa. Estoy seguro de que Aibou sería un gran gobernante-

Con ese último pensamiento para sí mismo, Yami se fue a la cama. Necesitaba estar bien descansado para su trabajo de verano en la tienda.


	2. Dia 2: Una regla en el entrenamiento

Yugi se despertó con el sonido de gente corriendo descalza sobre piedra. Mientras abría lentamente los ojos y levantaba la cabeza de la almohada y la manta en las que había dormido, Yugi se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y qué había sucedido. Los acontecimientos de ayer volvieron rápidamente a él y lo hicieron saltar de la cama para prepararse. Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, dos criados entraron en su habitación y comenzaron a desnudarlo. La salsa de tomate habría estado celosa del color de su cara en ese momento. Su siguiente parada fue en el baño y después de colocar con éxito a Yugi en la bañera gigante, los dos comenzaron a lavarle suavemente el cabello.

Mientras los dos trabajaban en silencio, el joven rey notó algo: tenían gruesos grilletes de hierro en las muñecas y debajo de ellos había cicatrices. Se veían muy dolorosos de usar. Se le tensó el corazón al verlos así. Yugi recordó que Yami le había dicho una vez que los esclavos en el antiguo Egipto tenían derechos. Por supuesto. Todavía se los trataba como una propiedad, pero un buen propietario los cuidaría y se aseguraría de que estuvieran sanos y felices. Estas esposas feas tenían que irse. Ahora.

-Uh, bueno, ¿esclavos? Quédense quietos por un momento...-

Ambos se congelaron instantáneamente y comenzaron a temblar tanto que las cadenas de sus grilletes sonaron como pequeñas campanas. Colocaron sus frentes en el suelo de mármol húmedo en sumisión mientras esperaban el próximo pedido de Yugi. ¿Qué han hecho sus predecesores?

-¿Dónde están las llaves de sus grilletes?- Preguntó gentilmente.

Uno de ellos habló con voz baja y le dijo que estaban en el cajón del escritorio. A cambio, Yugi les pidió que le trajeran esas llaves. El que ha hablado salió corriendo para traerle a su nuevo rey los artículos solicitados, y dejó en el aire el olor enfermizo y dulce del miedo. _"Ojala"_ pensó Yugi, _"mi próximo movimiento aliviará un poco las preocupaciones de mi nuevos sirvientes"_

El agradecido, aceptó las llaves de su esclavo y mencionó que se acercaran. Ambos lo hicieron obedientemente, pero también estaban visiblemente aterrorizados hasta la médula de sus huesos. Eso fue hasta que escucharon el suave clic de las cerraduras abrirse y el ruido mucho más fuerte cuando los grilletes finalmente golpearon el suelo. Ambos esclavos parecían sorprendidos y atónitos ante los objetos caídos y luego a los pies de su rey.

-¡Ahí, mucho mejor!- Afirmó alegremente Yugi: -Apuesto a que esas cosas feas duelen. ¿Están bien o debo llamar a un médico?-

Los dos esclavos parecían estatuas. Congelados a tiempo y completamente aturdidos como estaban, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Yugi había salido del agua y se había puesto una túnica fresca solo. Solo cuando les preguntó si necesitaban un cojín en caso de que se cayeran, los dos volvieron a la realidad. Miraron a su faraón durante la semana con puro asombro. Yugi tomó eso como su señal para reírse de su felicidad.

-¡De nada! Hasta luego, porque estoy bastante seguro de que me necesitan ahora en la sala del trono- exclamo alegremente al joven monarca temporal.

Esta vez los dos esclavos se doblegaron por lealtad y porque realmente querían hacerlo. Este rey se ha ganado su respeto.

Yugi estaba muy contento consigo mismo. Tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Por qué no debería usar este poder para ayudar a las personas? Después de estar a la sombra de su Yami durante tanto tiempo, se sintió bien brillar de nuevo y que la gente lo mirara, y no a su compañero. La pequeña llama de la vela que normalmente era Yugi crecía un poquito con cada paso. Cumpliría su promesa. Los enorgullecería a todos. Su familia era la razón por la que estaba haciendo esto después de todo.

Todos se inclinaron ante él cuando pasó. Si no fuera por el hecho de que nadie lo miraría a los ojos tampoco habría podido ignorarlo, sin embargo, lo molestó mucho. Sabía que era el nuevo gobernante supremo sobre esta ciudad, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la sumisión de los sirvientes. Prefiere tener amigos felices trabajando para él que esclavos asustados.

Las enormes puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron para él incluso antes de que pudiera pedir. Sin embargo, se las arregló para decir gracias a los guardias cuando entró. Tuvo un efecto sorprendentemente divertido porque el hombre y la mujer aficionados se estremecieron. Yugi sabía que no daba miedo en absoluto, por lo que el rey anterior debe haber sido un imbécil.

-¿Su majestad? No lo esperábamos hasta el mediodía. ¿Qué razón tiene para honrándonos con su resplandor tan temprano?-

Yugi estaba seguro de que el hombre con tocado notable es su visir. Tenía la piel morena y los ojos marrones, pero no del tipo desagradable. Su ropa era principalmente de un azul celeste suave y vestía mucho oro. También tenía un pequeño tatuaje dorado en la frente que se parecía mucho al rompecabezas del milenio, pero Yugi mantuvo ese pensamiento para sí mismo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

El visir se inclinó cortésmente y respondió a la pregunta de su rey con calma. Era como si fuera sabio más allá de sus años. Un alma gentil de la que Yugi podría verse convirtiéndose en amigo muy pronto. Había un calor acogedor en sus ojos marrones que reflejaban los de Yugi. Finalmente había encontrado una persona que podía y le hablaría honestamente y sin miedo.

-Te deseo una mañana maravillosa, mi faraón. Mi nombre es Mani. Soy tu visir y consejero. Espero que te sea útil-

Yugi sonrió gentilmente y asintió. El notó que la atmósfera en la habitación se iluminó con su sonrisa, así que dejó que se convirtiera en una sonrisa amplia.

-Buenos días a ti también, Mani. Estoy aquí porque le dije a las personas que escucharía sus problemas y reclamos. ¿Ya están abiertas las puertas del palacio?-

Mani solo miro sorprendido por unos dos latidos del corazón antes de sacudir la cabeza y llamar un guardia. Fue bueno que Yugi hablara árabe porque si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces tampoco habría sorprendido a Mani diciendo que esta idea era una locura. ¿Loca? Yugi solo sonrió más. Loco hace la vida interesante. Era un jugador y bastante bueno para ser honesto. Después de algunos juegos de sombras, se acostumbró a jugar con el destino y su vida en la línea. En serio, hay pocas cosas más aterradoras que la loca personalidad dividida de Marik convertida en real y el espíritu vengativo de un ladrón de tumbas. Zorc no incluido.

El joven monarca fue a su trono y se sentó en el frío mármol. Era obvio que estaba incómodo y eso molestaba a sus sacerdotes y preocupaba a sus sirvientes. Una solicitud de algunos cojines más tarde y el mundo volvió a ser soleado y arcoiris. Tan pronto como notaron que Yugi estaba feliz, todos se calmaron una vez más. Eso lo hizo pensar en lo que debieron haber hecho sus predecesores para lograr que fueran así. El tomó una nota mental para preguntarle a Mani sobre eso más tarde. Por ahora sus ciudadanos llegaron primero.

Pasaron las horas pero ninguna de las personas acudió a él. Yugi sabía que había suficientes problemas para ocupar todo el día, entonces, ¿por qué nadie vendría? ¿No ha dejado claro que todos eran bienvenidos? Esto, junto con el comportamiento asustadizo de su propio personal, le hizo darse cuenta de que la gente de Tebas probablemente estan demasiados asustados para decir algo malo a su nuevo gobernante. Entonces, en lugar de esperar a que vengan a él, él ira a ellos.

Yugi salió del trono como una serpiente bebé. Con suerte, se acostumbraría a usar la corona pronto, incluso si fuera solo temporal. Sin embargo, su peso descansaba sobre sus hombros y no sería más ligero en el corto plazo. Los sacerdotes presentes y Mani lo miraron sorprendidos mientras se dirigía a las puertas gigantes al final de la sala del trono. Probablemente el los ha sorprendido. _"Bueno, aquí no pasa nada"_ pensó para sí mismo.

-Voy a la plaza para ver dónde está mi gente. ¿Podrían conseguir una escolta por favor? Gracias-

En un instante Yugi tenía dos guardias armados detrás de él y ambos ya estaban listos para partir. Le entregaron una pequeña bolsa con varias cosas que podría necesitar también. Los sacerdotes no parecían felices de que él saliera, pero el pensó que no podían hacer nada en contra de eso. Yugi fue su faraón durante una semana. Su palabra era ley ahora.

Eso le recordó las cosas que Yami le había dicho. Repasó mentalmente las cosas más importantes nuevamente mientras salían del palacio. Por ejemplo, no tocar ni ser tocado por nadie y eso significaba que no había abrazos ni apretones de manos. Tampoco debe inclinarse más ya que ahora era su gobernante, regla número uno. Por último, las diferencias de clase social que Yugi odiaba con pasión. Este sería un día largo para él.

Finalmente llegaron a la plaza y de repente todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección. Yugi se sentó junto a la fuente y vio cuán sucio estaba Tebas por primera vez. No solo malezas y arena, sino también suciedad y basura que cubrían las calles de lo que ahora era su ciudad. Tendría que encontrar una manera de cambiar esto.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, una pequeña mano tiró de su camisa para llamar la atención del joven rey. Cuando Yugi miró hacia abajo, vio a una niña pequeña con enormes ojos negros como el carbón que lo miraban. Ella era pequeña incluso en comparación con él. Los guardias se tensaron pero no hicieron nada ya que no había una amenaza inminente.

-Hola ¿cómo estás?-

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro antes de levantar las manos y preguntarle si tenía algo de comida. Le rompió el corazón a Yugi y el adolescente estaba seguro de que el equipo de televisión usaría esto para obtener puntos de lástima más tarde.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- Preguntó Yugi mientras buscaba su lonchera en su bolso. Una vez que lo encontró, le dio a la niña una manzana y su sándwich.

Ella aceptó la comida con alegría. Muy pronto se sentó junto a Yugi en la fuente y comió alegremente el almuerzo del faraón mientras los dos conversaban sobre esto y aquello. En secreto, Yugi observaba las reacciones de sus súbditos desde su lugar. Ellos parecían curiosos acerca de sus acciones, pero el miedo estaba profundamente arraigado en sus corazones. Le tomaría más que un sándwich confiar en él. Sin embargo, surgió una oportunidad en la forma de los padres de su pequeña invitada. El hombre parecía cansado y horrorizado mientras la madre escondía una cara sorprendida detrás de sus manos.

-¡Mama, Papa!-

-Sheila querida, por favor ven a mí-

La niña, Sheila, corrió hacia los brazos de su madre mientras el padre cayó de rodillas ante Yugi. Le rogó que tuviera piedad y que su hija no supiera con quién estaba hablando. Incluso se ofreció a tomar su castigo sobre sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando Yugi tuvo una idea.

-Dime, ¿por qué tenía tanta hambre tu hija?-

-Bueno... ya no tengo trabajo, majestad. Soy agricultor, pero mi tierra se arruinó por un incendio. No podemos comprar comida-

Ahora Yugi estaba sonriendo suavemente. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y preguntó:

-Necesito gente para limpiar esta ciudad. Te pagaré lo suficiente para alimentar a tu familia, si trabajas para mí. Una vez que Tebas esté limpio nuevamente, veremos si podemos encontrar un nuevo lugar para que cultives tus cultivos, o lo que sea que coseches. ¿Qué dices?-

El hombre solo lo miró incrédulo. Le tomó un empujón de su esposa para que volviera a moverse y luego aceptó apresuradamente. El faraón durante una semana asintió y se levantó para anunciar que necesitaría más personas que un solo granjero.

-Todos los que no tienen trabajo pueden venir y solicitar uno. Mi visir le dirá dónde trabajar, donde yo los entrevistaré. Por favor, venga al palacio para que sea más fácil completar el papeleo- Como una ocurrencia tardía, agregó -esa es una orden-

Uno de los hombres más jóvenes soltó una risita, claramente divertido por lo inusitado que Yugi era ordenando a la gente, pero había silenciado toda la plaza en segundos. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en un muchacho delgado con la cabeza rapada y los ojos color avellana.

-¡No era mi intención! ¡No me reí de usted, majestad! ¡Por favor, créame cuando digo que no lo hice a propósito!-

Yugi trató de mirarlo. Oh, realmente lo hizo, pero resultó más como un puchero. Agitó su mano con indiferencia y suspiró. Oh, él disfrutaría esto. Dijo en su impresión de Yami más horriblemente exagerada:

-Por supuesto que no. Sin embargo, encuentro que mi falta de experiencia en el campo de gobernar a la gente es muy entretenida. Te daré mi orden real de reírte ahora-

Pasaron casi cinco segundos hasta que el chico se echó a reír hasta el punto en que comenzó a llorar. Yugi se unió poco después y, finalmente, incluso los guardias no pudieron contener la risa. El faraón, que aún reía, regresó al palacio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un leve saludo como adiós. Esperemos que haya causado una impresión duradera en estas personas. Preferiblemente una buena.

* * *

Yami miro la pantalla del televisor con incredulidad. No sabía por qué se sentía personalmente insultado, pero sabía por qué se sentía avergonzado. Tenía grandes esperanzas para este llamado Yusheil. Oh, bueno, aparentemente este faraón no sabía lo básico sobre cómo gobernar a las personas. ¡Tenía el corazón! Sin embargo, le faltaba la confianza y la severidad para gobernar. Yusheil era un niño.

-Tanto potencial desperdiciado... Eres su rey y no un comediante-

Él suspiró. Cuando nadie le respondió, le recordó una vez más cuánto echaba de menos a Yugi. Espero que trabajar en su mazo lo distraiga un poco.

* * *

Cuando Yugi regresó a su habitación ya era tarde. El día fue agitado y tenía tanta gente que conocer que ya ni siquiera era divertido. Bostezó mientras se arrojaba sobre la enorme cama que ahora era suya. Afortunadamente, el velo y el dosel lo esconderían de las cámaras que la tripulación podría haber escondido en la habitación. Se quitó la mayoría de sus joyas de oro, pero decidió dejar las pulseras y tobilleras puestas.

Antes de que el joven monarca se durmiera, pidió un vaso de agua y una acogedora manta. El desierto se volvería 'sorprendentemente frío por la noche y las mantas de seda que le dieron no fueron suficientes para mantenerlo caliente. Deseó a sus sirvientes una noche agradable y luego se acostó a dormir.

Horas más tarde, cuando todo y todos estaban dormidos, Yugi fue despertado por lo que sonó como un metal raspando sobre la piedra. Tenía un sueño muy profundo y nada menos que el apocalipsis podría despertarlo, excepto si había una amenaza. Si Yugi sentia peligro, se despertaría instantáneamente, y su radar de peligro interno se estaba volviendo loco.

Fingió estar dormido, pero en realidad estaba completamente despierto. Entrecerró los ojos y vio al asesino entrar a su habitación a través de la ventana, y también vio la daga de plata en la mano de dicho asesino. Esperó el momento correcto y cuando el intruso estaba a solo unos centímetros de su garganta, Yugi rodó y se metió debajo de la cama. Dio una patada al invasor en la espinilla y corrió hacia la puerta. ¡Si pudiera llegar allí, podría alarmar a sus guardias afuera! Sin embargo, el asesino fue inteligente. Yugi necesitaba pensar rápido. Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron cuando tuvo una idea. Se quitó una de sus pulseras y la arrojó a la puerta. Tristemente golpeó la jarra metálica de agua y se estrelló contra ella con un sonido estridente, enviando agua a todas partes.

La conmoción fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar la mitad del palacio y pronto los guardias reales entraron en la habitación para averiguar qué sucedió. De inmediato atraparon al intruso y comprobaron si su faraón estaba bien. Yugi les aseguró que estaba bien y que volvería a la cama lo antes posible. En el interior Yugi todavía estaba lleno de adrenalina y miedo. ¡Ese fue un intento de asesinato! ¿Yami había tratado alguna vez con uno de estos? Para agregar insulto a la lesión de rodillas herida cuando se dejó caer para esquivar la daga. Las cámaras habían filmado todo.

Con una mirada más a la puerta, Yugi volvió a acostarse en su cama y trató de quedarse dormido una vez más. Palabra clave: trato.

* * *

Fue solo cuando la pantalla se desvaneció a negro y se escuchó la música externa que Yami pudo respirar nuevamente. En su tiempo como faraón Atem, el sobrevivió una buena cantidad de intentos de asesinato y ataques, por lo que ver al faraón Yusheil siendo atacado de esta manera lo hizo sentir muy incómodo. Estaba contento de ver que el joven rey había escapado de la muerte, incluso si estaba seguro de que nadie realmente moriría en el espectáculo. Yami incluso sintió el orgullo crecer en su corazón. Comenzó a respetar a Yusheil nuevamente. Un poco.

Apagó el televisor y se fue a la cama. No se perdería el episodio de mañana.


	3. Dia 3: Juego de espadas - Esgrima

La mañana siguiente fue dura. Yugi se durmió durante su baño y luego nuevamente durante el desayuno. No durmió bien después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. No es que lo mostrara frente a las cámaras, pero Yugi estaba asustado. Deseó que Yami y Joey estuvieran allí con él para protegerlo. Por primera vez desde que llegó allí, sintió un poco de nostalgia y definitivamente extrañaba mucho a sus amigos. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía depender de ellos para siempre. Tenía que aprender a pelear sus propias batallas, y lo más importante: cómo ganarlas.

Después de que Yugi se sentara en el trono, Mani se le acercó con un grupo de guardias a cuestas. Todos se inclinaron respetuosamente a unos pasos de la plataforma en la que se encontraba el trono. El se dio cuenta de que todos llevaban algún tipo de armadura de bronce y armas que eran de bronce o de hierro. Eran grandes y brillantes, y Yugi era pequeño y débil. Se alegró de que estuvieran de su lado.

-Brillante hijo de Ra, después del incidente nocturno estaba pensando que tus leales guardias podrían enseñarte autodefensa- Dijo Mani con cautela.

Yugi no parecía un luchador, pero nadie debería juzgar un libro por su portada. En su estado cansado y mareado, solo asintió y esperó que la voz molesta lo dejara solo. Cuando las criadas lo llevaron a la armería, finalmente despertó. Más o menos. Se dio cuenta de que se habían quitado la mayoría de sus joyas solo para reemplazarlas con piezas más robustas.

-¿Tengo que usar esto?- Se quejó sin un mordisco real en sus palabras.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Tenemos otras armaduras que tal vez llamarían la atención de su majestad-

Yugi suspiró y se disculpó con la pobre sirvienta. No fue su culpa y él no debería criticarla solo porque podía. Ser malhumorado no resolvería nada pronto. El pesado peso de la armadura dorada normalmente lo habría incomodado. Sin embargo, ese día lo hizo sentir seguro. Sabía que ninguna daga podría atravesar las sólidas tobilleras, brazaletes y collar. Cuando se puso la corona azul de la guerra en su cabeza, Yugi se sintió poderoso. Finalmente supo de dónde sacó Yami mucha confianza.

-La arena está lista, mi faraón-

Ruffling anunció la retirada de la niña y Yugi la miró. El color violeta en sus ojos brillaba mucho más gracias a las gruesas líneas de kohl alrededor de sus ojos y la suave pintura azul que habían agregado en sus párpados se mezclaba muy bien con su piel. Su armadura era ligera y flexible pero aún majestuosa y artísticamente elaborada. La capa se mantuvo en su lugar por lo que parecían alas doradas que descansaban sobre sus hombros y estaban unidas en su espalda. Esta vez su túnica le quedaba ajustada y, afortunadamente, una segunda capa de tela violeta aseguraba que ningún ojo atrevido buscaría las joyas de la corona del faraón debajo.

La espada se sentía extraña en sus manos, como si fuera un peso que lo arrastrara hacia abajo, pero que no podía soltar. Yugi no era una persona violenta. Todo lo que habían planeado para él iba en contra de su propia naturaleza y creencias fundamentales. No fue fácil salir y enfrentar a sus guardias como debería. Era aún más difícil apuntar con su espada a algo vivo.

-¿Mi Faraón? ¿Hay algo que no te satisface?- Preguntó el líder de la guardia real con preocupación en su voz

Ella es bonita, con piel de color oliva y cabello rubio platino corto que obviamente estaba decolorado, pero le quedaba bien. Ella miró con inquietud a su rey y, por la forma en que le temblaban las manos, obviamente estaba estresada. Yugi solo tenía que hacerle saber que no golpearía a nadie solo porque no quería usar una espada.

-No creo que pueda trabajar con una espada. ¿Puedo probar otra cosa?-

Ella parpadeó dos veces y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. La líder de la guardia se presentó como Neith y cuando Yugi la saludó con un "hola" tranquilo, ella sonrió. Ahora que su espíritu estaba nuevamente despierto, estaba llena de energía y entusiasmo.

-Tenemos hachas y martillos, si su majestad está interesado en estos. ¿O tal vez las lanzas pueden llamar su atención? Si ninguno de estos es adecuado, entonces también tenemos arcos y flechas. Solo tiene que nombrarlo, mi faraón-

-No soy un luchador. Al menos no así... prefiero ser más astuto que mis oponentes y terminar la pelea con el menor derramamiento de sangre posible-

Neith lo consideró por un momento. Su gobernante desafiaba verticalmente era algo que ella no veía todos los días, pero la dama guerrera tenía una brillante idea. Un chico pequeño necesita una cuchilla pequeña. Neith desapareció en la armería por un tiempo hasta que regresó con una pequeña caja en sus manos. Era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y estaba decorada con coloridos mosaicos. Cuando la abrió, una daga delgada y ligeramente curvada descansaba sobre un cojín. Estaba hecho de acero y estaba decorado con jeroglíficos dorados. Era una herramienta, no solo un arma.

-Esta es una daga hecha por el herrero real. Su hoja es muy afilada y su forma permite al usuario ser creativo durante el combate. Sería un gran honor para mí si pudiera enseñarte cómo usarlo, mi faraón-

La rubia se arrodilló de una manera similar a una propuesta de matrimonio. En lugar de un anillo, ofreció una daga y su tutoría. Yugi no quería decepcionarla, por lo que aceptó aprender a empuñar el arma. Esperemos que el no tenga que usarlo en el corto plazo. Aun que, después de la noche anterior sintió que estaría más seguro si pudiera defenderse. La sonrisa de Neith fue suficiente aliento y apoyo para convencerlo de que lo intentara.

Yugi se preparó para enfrentar a toda la guardia real. Puede que el no sea un guerrero... pero daría todo.

* * *

Yami vitoreó al faraón en la televisión. Le encantaba la armadura que le dieron y la daga se veía hermosa. Una hermosa arma para un rey guapo. Pensó con un sonrojo en su rostro. ¿De dónde ha venido eso? El no estaba enamorado del faraón Yusheil ahora que Yugi estaba oficialmente fuera de su alcance. Yami estaba en negación y estaría asi por un tiempo. Todavía amaba a Yugi con su corazón, pero Anzu dejó en claro que una confesión lo asustaría. Por extraño que parezca, sintió los mismos sentimientos por Yusheil.

-Me pregunto quién eres realmente, pequeño rey, o si este es el verdadero tú que has mantenido oculto hasta ahora-

Vio el montaje de entrenamiento del joven rey, y al final Yusheil no era tan mal luchador. Todo lo que necesitaba era un motivo para luchar y podía defenderse muy bien. Ahora, el cerebro de Yami lo comparó inmediatamente con Yugi nuevamente. Yugi es demasiado amable para pelear, pero estaba bien. Yami lo amaba por ser él mismo. Claro que sería divertido si Yugi pudiera unirse a su juego rudo y de combate de vez en cuando, pero si eso no fuera cosa de Yugi, entonces está bien. Además, la inocente ternura del niño lo hizo sonreír.

Hubo un comercial. Yami se levantó apresuradamente para conseguir un refresco.

* * *

Yugi fue vencido. Todo en su cuerpo ardía, como si alguien le hubiera frotado chili. Le costaba levantar la pierna o el brazo y el olor a sudor le atacó la nariz. Aun, él seguía de pie firmemente, más o menos de todos modos. Hasta ahora no había creído que sería capaz de mantenerse en pie durante tanto tiempo. Neith también estaba feliz de ver esto. Ella sonreía más brillante que una supernova.

-¿Se acabó el entrenamiento?- Preguntó el joven gobernante, con la esperanza de que los dioses mostraran piedad.

Neith asintió e hizo seña con la mano al resto de los guardias para que se entrenaran de verdad. Mientras los sonidos de metal sobre metal se volvían cada vez más débiles, Yugi notó que su nerviosismo también disminuía. Simplemente no le gustaba la violencia. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, un par de sirvientes se unieron a él. Ambas chicas llevaban canastas llenas de artículos de baño y otras cosas bonitas. Ellas se rieron una vez que Yugi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y que finalmente experimentaría la parte lujosa de ser el rey.

Mientras los sirvientes mimaron al faraón durante una semana, dicha majestad sopló pompas de jabón y los vio flotar, luego estallar. Algunos se acercaron a las sirvientas y las chicas se agacharon por miedo a reventarlos sin permiso. Yugi podía ver tan claro como el día que también querían jugar con sus burbujas, así que les sonrió a las dos. De repente el se zambulló bajo el agua.

Sus sirvientas chillaron mucho, sorprendidas por sus acciones. Mientras las dos comenzaron a entrar en pánico, Yugi se dio la vuelta para poder enfrentarlas y resurgió lentamente. Las miró con picardía y luego les sopló un montón de burbujas directamente en la cara. El tenía que reírse de sus miradas atónitas.

-Está bien si revientan mis burbujas. No las castigaré por algo tan pequeño e inocente como esto- rio Yugi suavemente. Ahora parecía una estrella de mar ahogada.

Después de una breve pausa, agregó: -Aunque necesito ayuda con mi cabello... ¿Pueden usar el champú de loto?-

Ellas se inclinaron cortésmente e inmediatamente después se pusieron manos a la obra en el cabello de Yugi. Afortunadamente para él, las cámaras estaban empañadas ahora, de lo contrario, Yami habría reconocido su cabello y su cara y la mentira de Yugi se habría desvelado. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y alivio cuando una toalla se envolvió alrededor de su cabello y los sirvientes lo escoltaron al vestidor. Afortunadamente no había cámaras instaladas. No necesitaba que el mundo lo viera ponerse su camisón. También aplicaron el maquillaje una vez más tan pronto como estuvo seco.

* * *

Yami se quejó cuando la pantalla se vuelve negro. Le hubiera encantado ver la cara del faraón Yusheil. El gobernante pequeño de la semana tenía el mismo tipo de cuerpo que Yugi y eso solo hacía que Yami se sintiera caliente y fría al mismo tiempo. Él podría fanboy después del rey en la televisión, ¿qué tan grandes serían las posibilidades de que alguna vez lo descubriera? Al menos hasta que Yugi llegara a casa y recuperase a su pequeño compañero. Entonces ya no necesitaría un faraón falso en la televisión.

El ex rey se levantó y se preparó para acostarse. Ya no tenía sirvientes, así que tuvo que ducharse y vestirse. No es gran cosa, por lo general, pero el programa le recordó todo lo que una vez tuvo. Yami estaba nostálgica.


	4. Dia 4: Reconstruyendo nuestra casa

Este día comenzó mejor que el anterior. Yugi durmió durante unas horas, el desayuno estuvo delicioso y algunas personas se acercaron a él para hablar sobre sus problemas. Sin embargo, estaba lejos del día ideal ya que el cielo parecía extraño. No era raro ver una nube o dos en el cielo azul egipcio, pero estaba nublado y el aire se sentía pesado. Yugi temía que esto se convirtiera en una tormenta eléctrica en el borde del horizonte. Preguntó a sus sacerdotes, pero todos le aseguraron firmemente que no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Después del almuerzo, Yugi volvió al trono. Estaba esperando que vinieran un par de arquitectos. Tebas necesitaba algunas reformas serias y quería comenzar con esto tan pronto como pudiera. Eso... y Yugi quería que reemplazaran la estatua de su predecesor con una pirámide. Cada faraón tenía cosas especiales personales, por lo que Yugi también quería una. Sí, él era infantil así.

Los dos llegaron poco después de que los guardias abrieron las puertas. Eran hermanas y miraban el palacio con asombro desde el momento en que habían entrado. Para ellas fue un gran honor y una oportunidad aún mejor para demostrar que eran capaces de hacer su trabajo. Se había corrido la voz de la amabilidad y los planes ambiciosos de Yugi, por lo que estaban mirando esta reunión con esperanza en sus corazones.

-Mi faraón. Nos presentamos humildemente frente a usted. ¿Qué construiremos para su majestad?-

-Le doy la bienvenida a mi palacio, Sra. Kassa, Sra. Hora. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a arreglar esta ciudad. Como puede ver, la mayoría de los edificios están dañados y quiero repararlos. Ustedes dos estarán a cargo de todo el proyecto, mientras financiare y les pagare- Declaro Yugi en lo que esperaba era un tono regio.

Se levantó de su lugar dorado y bajó los escalones como una paloma. Puede que le haya tomado dos días practicar, pero ya no tropezaría con su capa. Los constantes recordatorios de que estaba en la televisión y que era un faraón lo presionaron para que tuviera el mayor cuidado posible en todo momento. Fueron momentos como estos cuando Yugi se alegró de haber visto a Yami tan a menudo. Yami era un verdadero faraón, así que al imitarlo Yugi esperaba que le fuera bien.

Con la pesada capa en la espalda, se detuvo justo delante de los dos arquitectas y les entregó un simple rollo de papiro. La hermana mayor lo tomó con cautela en sus manos y dejó que unos curiosos ojos marrones lo recorrieran. Muy pronto su hermana se unió, y después de un momento asintieron. Se inclinaron profundamente nuevamente ante lo que Yugi les dijo que podían elevarse, y ni un minuto después se habían ido. Esto causó que el rey actual se riera y los miembros actuales del consejo se rieran entre dientes. Ah, sí, estaban muy satisfechos con su candidato actual.

Yugi podía ver en sus ojos que lo favorecían sobre los dos participantes anteriores. Mani, Sera y la mitad de los miembros actuales del equipo de televisión regularmente le enviaban pequeños gestos de aliento. El único que no se calentó fue un hombre de cabello azul marino llamado Diva. Su ardiente fulgor dorado podría enviar escalofríos helados por la columna vertebral de Yugi. Sin embargo, seguía obedientemente todas las órdenes que Yugi daba sin quejarse.

De repente, un destello brillante sacudió todo el palacio y los truenos dejaron temblar a toda la ciudad.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿eh?- dijo Yugi mientras miraba a su consejo.

Oh, parecían positivamente avergonzados. Algunos estaban nerviosos y otros incluso estaban un poco asustados por el clima. ¿O tal vez tenían miedo de que Yugi los castigara por una predicción falsa? No podría hacer eso. En cambio, Yugi los llamó a todos y ordenó a los guardias que se aseguraran de que todos estuvieran a salvo. Los indigentes serían llevados al palacio hasta que pasara la tormenta mientras los sacerdotes se aseguraban de que los sirvientes también estuvieran dentro. Yugi sabía lo que podían hacer los relámpagos. Ese era un riesgo que él no tomaría.

-Diles a todos que ordene que se quedara adentro y esperaran a que pasara la tormenta eléctrica. ¡No quiero a nadie en las calles hasta que esto termine! Si las cosas se rompen, que se rompan. Es triste, pero una vida es mucho más importante que un florero o unas uvas-

-¡Sí, mi faraón!- Se hizo eco a través del palacio desde todos los rincones. Con preocupación en todo su rostro, Yugi se sentó en un banco al lado de una ventana. El está muy preocupado. Los relámpagos eran mortales y el desierto no le ofrecía mucho refugio. Tiene que esperar y tener fe en su pueblo para ser lo suficientemente astutos. Hablando de fe. Eso le dio una idea.

-¡Ustedes dos! Ustedes son verdaderos sacerdotes, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, su alteza. ¿Cómo podemos servirle?-

Yugi recordó que Yami le contó su conexión con los dioses. Normalmente, cualquier persona racional habría levantado una ceja ante eso, pero Yugi ha visto a los monstruos de dios. Ha jugado juegos de sombras. Creía en la magia.

-¿Ayudaría si rezara a Seth para que detenga esta tormenta? Quiero decir, sé que es algo inusual y especialmente porque viene de mí... pero tal vez podría funcionar. ¿Podemos al menos intentarlo?-

Ellos se vieron sorprendidos, pero no de mala manera. Se inclinaron respetuosamente y se movieron para flaquear a su pequeño gobernante para escoltarlo hasta el templo. En el camino explicaron el ritual, qué papel jugaría Yugi y qué tendría que decir para que fuera exitoso. Dejaron en claro que tiene que ser respetuoso en todo momento, y especialmente frente a la estatua del dios. Yugi puede haber sido nombrado el gran descendiente de los dioses durante una semana, pero incluso un faraón temporal todavía era un mortal y, por lo tanto, estaba por debajo de los dioses. A cambio, Yugi les hizo saber que sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Le dieron miradas inseguras y miradas sospechosas, pero no dijeron nada. Él estaba a cargo ahora. Uno no simplemente discute con un rey.

Una vez que ellos entraron al templo, aparecieron más sacerdotes, y estaban tan atónitos como los dos primeros cuando vieron a su gobernante temporal entrar, al frente y al centro. Ellos lo guiaron a la habitación donde el rezaría con emociones encontradas. Eso no ayudó a aliviar el nerviosismo que se había acumulado dentro de Yugi durante el corto viaje. Pequeñas agujas inyectaron dudas en su mente. Con cada paso que él daba, sentía que su cuerpo se estaba congelando en un bloque sólido. Las paredes de obsidiana del templo parecían tragárselo entero, como criaturas de sus pesadillas. Luego las puertas se cerraron detrás de él y Yugi estaba solo en una cámara oscura con una estatua gigante del dios Seth. Incluso el rompecabezas del milenio fue más atractivo y eso es decir algo.

Se tragó el nudo grueso en la garganta y se puso de rodillas. Tenía las manos con la palma hacia abajo frente a su cabeza y en el piso, tal como Yami le enseñó. Luego comenzó a orar.

-Muy honorable hijo de las tormentas, escucha mi oración. Por favor, no dejes que esta sea mortal. Puede ser solo temporal, pero como el faraón actual de esta ciudad te pido que muestres misericordia. Las tormentas eléctricas pueden ser maravillosamente hermosas y yo estoy más que dispuesto a hacer algo por ti, si dejas que esto pase pacíficamente-

Un repentino aferramiento metálico sacó al joven de su oracion. Un ney se había caído de una grieta en la pared, y rodó por la habitación solo para chocar con sus dedos. ¿Seth quería que tocara una canción? Esta fue probablemente la primera vez que Yugi se alegró de haber aprendido a tocar la flauta en la escuela primaria.

-Claro. No soy el mejor, pero espero que aún disfrutes esto, el dios más honrado-

La melodía que resonó en todo el templo era melancólica y pesada. Como nubes oscuras y vientos desgarradores, esta canción fue una tormenta en sí misma. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su clímax, algunos de los sacerdotes saltaron como si fueran alcanzados por un rayo. Yugi sospechaba que Seth estaba jugando con él. El dios usó la tormenta fuera del templo como música mientras que la flauta de Yugi tomó el lugar del vocalista principal. Una vez que la canción terminó, el viento volvió a abrir las puertas y el joven gobernante se despidió del dios con una reverencia respetuosa y palabras agradables.

Yugi notó con leve preocupación y diversión que los sacerdotes lo miraban como un montón de peces de colores sobresaltados.

-¿Se sienten bien? ¿Pasó algo mientras estaba allí?- Preguntó el mini faraón con una leve sonrisa. Lo sabía, solo los estaba tomando el pelo.

Eso pareció despertarlos porque la mayoría de ellos se alejó corriendo sin decir nada. Los dos que lo habían llevado allí solo miraron a Yugi, como si fuera un misterio. Un rompecabezas que tuvieron que resolver.

-Todo está bien, su majestad. Permítanos guiarlo de regreso al palacio-

Yugi notó la forma en que la voz del sacerdote sonaba vacilante e inquieta. Era como si ya no supieran qué hacer con él. Algo debe haberlos desviado y ahora todo el templo no estaba seguro de cómo manejar la situación, e hizo que el aire fuera pegajoso y tenso. Después de un tiempo, Yugi comenzó a pensar que no habían esperado que él pudiera continuar con la oración y tener éxito. Ojalá haya causado una buena impresión.

* * *

En Japón el clima era mucho mejor. Era temprano al mediodía y luego el cielo se despejo cuando Yami finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de ver el nuevo episodio. Sabía que no eran transmisiones en vivo, así que se tomó su tiempo para ponerse cómodo en el sofá. Cuando vio dicho episodio, notó con alegría que este faraón sabía cómo tratar adecuadamente a los dioses. A cambio, Seth no se ha cobrado ni una sola vida.

Tuvo una buena vista de la cara pintada del faraón Yusheil y vio los ojos del pequeño Monarca. Púrpura. Al igual que Yugi... Yami se abrazó a sí mismo. Extrañaba a Yugi tanto y por muy divertido que fuera ver a Yusheil gobernar una ciudad, Yami todavía deseaba poder pasar la semana con Yugi.

Sin embargo, Yami estaba inmensamente orgulloso del rey temporal debido a la forma en que había dicho su oración a Seth. El joven rey sabía cómo ser un faraón más que los otros candidatos. Le calentó el corazón a Yami que esta sería la última persona en gobernar la ciudad antes del gran día. Era consciente de que uno de los tres candidatos conservaría la corona y el trono y esperaba sinceramente que fuera este.

* * *

Lejos, muy lejos, en Egipto, todos esperaban que pasara la tormenta. La arena caliente del desierto ahora era barro caliente del desierto, pero afortunadamente ese era su peor problema. Su plan funcionó, ni una sola persona ha sido perjudicada por el clima. Sin embargo, el palacio estaba lleno de personas que no tenían hogar. Le rompió el corazón a Yugi ver a tanta de su gente vivir en tal condición. Independientemente de lo que estuvieran diciendo sus sacerdotes y de lo que pensaban los nobles, Yugi se puso de pie y se mezcló con las personas sin hogar.

Se llevó una cesta de pan y frutas y le ofreció comida a cambio de una historia. La mayoría se mostró escéptico sobre sus intenciones al principio, pero con suficiente esfuerzo y una sonrisa amable, el mini faraón logró calentarlos y hacer que hablaran. Se sentó y escuchó muchas historias similares de pérdida y mala suerte. Casi todas las personas allí eran honestas y dispuestas a trabajar. Si pudieran encontrar un trabajo que es. Nadie quería contratar a un mendigo sucio de las calles. Con suficiente cabeza, Yugi les dio las gracias y se fue.

Cuando el regresó a su trono, vio la mirada inquisitiva que Mani le dirigió. Sera se paró un paso detrás de él y se inclinó para saludarlo. Yugi les indicó a ambos que hablaran seriamente sobre el futuro de esta ciudad. El todavía estaba nervioso, pero el bienestar de los ciudadanos de Tebas era más importante en este momento.

-Mani, ¿podemos permitirnos construir algo?-

-Me temo que no. Todos nuestros recursos disponibles se destinan a la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Sin embargo, tenemos suficientes casas vacías que podríamos reutilizar. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, mi rey?-

Yugi miró de Mani a Sera y viceversa. Luego suspiró y dijo en voz baja: -Quiero que algunas de estas casas se conviertan en un refugio para las personas sin hogar. Necesitamos erradicar la pobreza, ¿Has visto como es allí abajo? Todos deberían tener al menos un lugar para dormir y algo para comer!-

Sera hizo un sonido que le recordó a Yugi un gatito. Mani solo lo miró. Detrás de ellos, Diva apareció detrás de uno de los pilares, pero carecía de su ceño habitual. No, en lugar del resplandor que parecía congelado en su rostro, parecía neutral. Curioso, incluso.

-¿Hablas enserio o lo estás haciendo solo por las vistas?-

-¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡No me importan las cámaras en este momento, todo lo que puedo ver son personas que están sufriendo y quiero detener eso!-

-¿Por qué te importa? No eres un verdadero faraón, solo eres un niño mimado de una ciudad lejana-

Ahora Yugi entendía por qué Diva era tan fría con él. Al menos eso esperaba.

-Me importa porque ese es el tipo de persona que soy. Déjame demostrártelo, Diva. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que me importan esas personas y nuestra ciudad-

Con eso dicho, Yugi se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la noche. Recibiría un merecido descanso y mañana le demostraría a Diva que se podía confiar en él. Mañana demostraría ser digno del título y salvaría su ciudad.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, Yami se envolvió en una manta. No estaba seguro de si Yusheil estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su plan de "salvar a las personas sin hogar". Por experiencia personal, sabía muy bien lo difícil que era ir contra la pobreza. Él mismo solía escabullirse para dar a los pobres restos de pan y fruta de la cocina del palacio.

Yami esperaba que Yusheil y Diva pudieran encontrar una manera de trabajar juntos. Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, apagó el televisor y se acostó. Algunos murmuraron buenas noches más tarde y vieron a Joey acurrucarse en el otro sofá mientras el ladrón de tumbas mantenía a Ryou como rehén en el suelo. Lo único que le faltaba a esta pillamada era un Yugi, preferiblemente su Yugi.


	5. Dia 5: Inocencia

Cuando Yugi se despertó, todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Una llamarada deslumbrante había brillado en sus ojos y la luz brillante lo instaba a levantarse e ir a buscarla. Sus pies descalzos se encontraron con la piedra fría mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño balcón que estaba unido al lado este de su habitación. A partir de ahí miró hacia los hermosos jardines del palacio.

Entonces, lo que lo había despertado eran las alhaja de metal de uno de sus sirvientes.

Se preguntó por qué ella estaba durmiendo en la hierba. ¿No tenía una cama? Inmediatamente, la idea de las personas sin hogar volvió al joven rey temporal. Miró la enorme cama esponjosa que le habían dado, luego volvió a mirar a la chica en el suelo. Cama. Suelo. Habitación. Niña.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, volvió a meterse en la cama y se escondió debajo de las mantas de seda. Su determinación fue alta. Se aseguraría de que nadie volviera a sufrir en el corto plazo. ¡No dejaría que la pobreza, el miedo y la enfermedad asolen su ciudad!

La siguiente vez que se despertó fue a última hora de la mañana. Sera llamó a su puerta y quería hablar con él sobre sus planes para el refugio. Yugi se vistió rápidamente y luego le preguntó si ella tenía tiempo para hablar con las personas sin hogar. Lamentablemente, ella no tendría tiempo hasta después en la tarde, pero Yugi solo asintió en comprensión. El se iría solo entonces. Ellos se sentaron en enormes almohadas que están afuera, en el balcón. Una vez que el se sentó, el recuerdo del sirvienta volvió a él.

-Sera, ¿sabes dónde residen los sirvientes?- Preguntó Yugi cuidadosamente neutral.

-Bueno, sí y no. El último rey les había ordenado que vivieran todos juntos en el ala sur del palacio. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de cómo viven exactamente allí...-

Yugi hizo una nota mental para investigar eso más tarde. Por ahora tenía algunas personas para que salgan de las calles. Su siguiente pregunta fue dicha muy gentilmente, pero esta vez había autoridad en sus palabras. Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de este tono de voz.

-Sera, ¿por qué Diva está tan en mi contra?-

La joven se estremeció un poco y durante todo el tiempo de su discurso jugó nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello castaño.

-Veras... Mi hermano y yo fuimos retenidos como esclavos durante mucho tiempo. No teníamos nada y el hombre que nos poseía nos enviaba a trabajar y era abusivo. Un día el maestro Shadi nos salvó y nos trajo a todos a esta ciudad. Diva sabe por lo que pasan estas personas y le importa mucho-

Ella hizo una pausa.

-Por favor, no se enfade con mi hermano. Es solo su forma de lidiar con la situación. Cuando llegaron los dos concursantes anteriores, y uno era peor que el otro, perdimos la fe en tu clase. Sé que hay algo bueno en mi hermano. Solo tienes que buscar...-

Todo el comportamiento de Yugi se volvió tan gentil y sereno como un loto en un estanque después de escucharla decir eso. Finalmente tuvo la pieza faltante del rompecabezas que era Diva. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era ganarse su confianza, y eso sería más fácil que comer pastel. Quería ayudar a esas personas, si hacer eso era la clave para balancear al mago prana de cabello azul marino a su lado, entonces esto debería resolverse por sí solo. Con otro asentimiento y una sonrisa amable, Yugi le hizo saber a Sera que tenía un plan y que todo saldría bien. ¿Qué tiene que ver Shadi con esto?

-Haré lo mejor que pueda. ¡No te defraudaré! Ah, ¿y Shadi no es calvo, y lleva una balanza dorada grande?-

-¡¿Conoces al maestro Shadi?!-

Un guardia de repente interrumpió su conversación. Su cara estaba enrojecida por correr al calor del sol temprano. Era un completo desastre, todo nervioso y sudoroso. Yugi frunció el ceño ante el, preocupado por su bienestar.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Yugi con cuidado.

El guardia respondió con: -Se requiere su presencia en la sala del trono, su majestad. Urgentemente, si puedo añadir-

Yugi asintió con la cabeza. Se disculpó con Sera, esquivó una cámara y luego corrió a la sala del trono para ver qué era esta emergencia. En su camino, los sirvientes, sacerdotes, guardias y miembros del equipo de televisión se apresuraron apartarse del camino del joven gobernante. Nadie quería chocar con el faraón.

Una vez que llegó y se sentó en su trono, un par de guardias arrastraron a un hombre esposado a la habitación. Por lo que parece, tenía veintitantos años y estaba bastante en forma. Sin embargo, estaba cubierto de sangre que obviamente no era la suya. Yugi casi se atragantó ante la vista escalofriante de los huesos, pero recordó que tenía que mantenerse fuerte.

* * *

Yami abrazó una almohada entre sus piernas mientras comía un poco de pizza sobrante. Esto debería ser interesante. Tenía curiosidad sobre lo que el faraón Yusheil le haría al criminal. Por lo que ha visto hasta ahora, el pequeño rey era un alma amable que no podía lastimar a una mosca, al igual que su Yugi, pero el hombre merecía un castigo. Dejarlo ir estaría mal. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor cuando comenzó el juicio.

* * *

-Glorioso amatista de Egipto, Sa-Re Yu-sheil, te presentamos humildemente a este hombre- Comenzó el sacerdote con la voz más suave que Yugi había escuchado toda la semana.

-Se llama Azul Hael y está acusado de matar a su vecino... por diversión. La evidencia fue encontrada y será presentada a su alteza. ¡La palabra del faraón es ley y decidirá el destino de este hombre!-

Los tambores suenan a un ritmo lento, como un corazón empapado de tristeza. El aire se hizo pesado. El humo de las antorchas ardía en sus pulmones. Sin embargo, Yugi se quedó quieto. Su postura era regia y atenta. La debilidad no era una opción ahora. Si Yami podía hacerlo, entonces él también.

-Procedan- Fue su orden inquietantemente tranquilo y suave.

Los guardias se acercaron a él uno tras otro y le mostraron a Yugi varias cosas e imágenes de las víctimas y los acusados. La mayor parte de esa evidencia era basura, pero una pequeña cantidad resultó ser útil. Una vez que llegó a las imágenes más desagradables, el joven faraón decidió apartar la mirada. Un movimiento de su mano indicó que ya había visto suficiente.

-¿Tienes algo que decir sobre esto, Azul?-

_Asesino_. Los ojos ensanchados e inyectados de sangre lo gritaron al cielo. Sin embargo, el hombre lloró y suplicó piedad bajo la mirada serena de Yugi. Se retorció mientras frotaba sus nudillos sobre el piso de mármol pulido en un lamentable intento de distraerse. Todos allí sabían lo que venía. Un asesino no merecía vivir. El riesgo de dejarlo ir era demasiado grande. La posibilidad de que lo volviera a hacer era demasiado alta. Con un sentimiento amargo y frío en su corazón, Yugi escuchó al hombre destrozado que se encogía a sus pies.

-No pude evitarlo. ¡Estaban allí, siempre allí! Siempre hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Mi faraón, lamento haber acabado con sus vidas, pero ten piedad de mí. No quería que esto sucediera. Simplemente sucedió. ¡Solo quería que se detuvieran! Solo quería que me dejaran solo- Gritó el asesino desesperado.

Las palabras del asesino desgarraron el corazón de Yugi de adentro hacia afuera. Entonces ¿el hombre había sido intimidado? Sin embargo, esa no era una razón legítima para recurrir a medidas tan drásticas, y el joven monarca se aseguraría de que fuera castigado. Con un suspiro miró a todos en su sala del trono. Sus ojos violetas escanearon la multitud en busca de emociones que no fueran rabia o asco. Fue difícil, pero algunos mostraron preocupación. Incluso menos mostraron rastros de tristeza. Eso solo encendió la chispa de amabilidad en el corazón de Yugi nuevamente. No. La justicia prevalecería sobre la venganza.

-¡He decidido!- el dijo con una voz clara que podría cortar vidrio -Azul Hael, vas a ser sellado dentro de una pequeña tumba. Allí puedes vivir en la oscuridad o morir solo. Querías quedarte solo, ¿no? Entonces te concederé este último deseo. Nunca más volverás a ver la luz del sol u otro ser humano. Tu castigo es el aislamiento-

La sala estaba alborotada después de que los guardias habían sacado al hombre. Algunos pensaron que el castigo era leve, mientras que otros pensaron que era cruel dejar que un asesino viviera con la culpa del crimen. En medio de todo el caos y los gritos, Yugi sentado en su trono como si fuera su roca a la que aferrarse. Interiormente, el joven era un desastre emocional, como si un tornado hubiera provocado un berrinche en su mente. Centrarse fue difícil, por lo que dejó que el ruido se desvaneciera en el fondo mientras se retiraba profundamente en su alma para escapar del peso aplastante de lo que había hecho.

Finalmente, los guardias regresaron a sus puestos y su consejo lo miró, esperando ser despedido. Lo hizo con un movimiento de su mano y una mente ausente. Todos se fueron hasta que solo se quedó Diva con él.

-Mi hermana dijo que querías hablar conmigo, alteza-

Oh. Sí, el quería eso, pero ahora tenía que reinar su estómago primero o de lo contrario podría avergonzarse. Pudo haber sido una apuesta, pero Yugi decidió que Diva era una buena opción para hablar sobre el asesino y su destino.

-¿Hice lo correcto con...?- Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado. Yugi sonaba perdido.

-Eres nuestro faraón. Lo que dices siempre será correcto-

Sacudió la cabeza. -No, Diva. Puedo ser tu faraón actual, pero no soy perfecto. Entonces, de un humano a otro: ¿he tomado la decisión correcta?-

El guardián de cabello azul marino frunció el ceño con incertidumbre. Quería creer que Yugi sinceramente le preguntaba eso, pero estaba escrito en su rostro que no confiaba en el joven monarca. Finalmente el suspiró y pidió hablar libremente.

-Siempre puedes hablarme libremente, Diva-

-Entonces no. No creo que hayas hecho lo correcto. Él podría escapar y matar a otro, pero veo que te lo tomas en serio. Es una mejora con respecto al último faraón que tuvimos aquí-

Ahora era el turno de Yugi de fruncir el ceño. Eso es algo de lo que se ha estado preguntando por un tiempo.

-¿Qué hicieron exactamente mis predecesores?- Preguntó cuidadosamente, como si temiera la respuesta.

-El primero era solo un glotón. Quería fama, diversión y no nos importó ni a nosotros ni a la ciudad. El segundo nos trató como esclavos y nuestra ciudad como basura. Bajo sus órdenes, los sirvientes tuvieron que mudarse a una habitación pequeña. sin nada más que paja para dormir. Los pobres estaban sentados en las calles y él los dejó pudrirse allí. Luego viniste, y es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Eres demasiado amable. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!-

Yugi se rio sin humor.

-No vine aquí para ser famoso o tener poder. Ya soy una celebridad en casa. No. Estoy aquí para ser más fuerte como persona. Estoy aquí para crecer y demostrarle a mi familia que valgo su tiempo. Vengo de una familia humilde y he sido intimidado en el pasado. ¿Quizás es por eso que soy tan diferente de los otros dos candidatos? –

Diva no interrumpió la pequeña divagación de Yugi.

-Escúchame, por favor, solo soy yo, y nada más, nada menos. Si puedo usar mi poder para evitar que otros se lastimen o tengan hambre, entonces lo haré con gusto. Nadie debería pasar por lo que he pasado... no si puedo evitarlo!-

Ahora Diva levantó la cabeza para mirar directamente a Yugi. Había una pequeña chispa en sus ojos que no estaba allí antes, como la llama de una vela encendida. Calentar. Brillante. A Yugi le gustó mucho. Por primera vez, Diva se inclinó, aunque con cansancio. Yugi esperaba haber logrado comunicarse con él. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Yugi le pidió que esperara.

-Diva, en tu camino de regreso, ¿puedes decirles a los sirvientes que los trasladarán a los cuartos de servicio en el ala este? Quiero que todos tengan una cama esta noche-

-Por supuesto. Como desees, mi faraón-

Dicho esto, Yugi se levantó del trono y corrió a esconderse en su habitación. No lo mostraría frente a las cámaras. No podía mostrarlo delante de las cámaras. El abismo de culpa y vergüenza parecía tragárselo entero y ahora solo la seguridad de su manta podía protegerlo contra la oscuridad. Sin preocuparse por sus guardias, Yugi se metio debajo de las sábanas de seda y comenzó a llorar. Su corazón era un vacío oscuro que parecía succionarle la vida como una sanguijuela.

Esa noche Yugi cayó en un sueño inquieto y agitado. Una que estaba llena de pesadillas, además de sacudidas y giros. Perdió su inocencia. ¿No es eso lo que él ha querido? ¿Ser maduro y menos inocente? ¿Ser más como Yami?

* * *

Mientras Yami había estado observando, Bakura había decidido pasar. Ryou aparentemente lo había echado de nuevo y, con Yugi desaparecido, el rey ladrón se había acostado debajo de la mesa de Yami. Había estado animando cuando el pequeño faraón sentenció al asesino. Yami silenciosamente admiraba la consideración del castigo. ¿Qué mejor manera de deshacerse de alguien que quería quedarse solo que aislar a esa persona permanentemente?

Ese era un lado que su pequeño compañero no tenía y en el fondo lo amaba. La inocencia de Yugi era como una manta seca y cálida en un día frío y lluvioso, pero la astuta mente del faraón Yusheil intrigaba al antiguo rey. Yami estaba, por la falta de un mejor término, sintiéndose dividido entre los dos.

Un golpe y algunas maldiciones trajeron al verdadero faraón de regreso a la Tierra. Ahora era su momento de brillar y ser un buen anfitrión para su invitado no deseado.

-Ahora... ¿Cómo me deshago del ladrón de tumbas de la sala de estar?-


	6. Dia 6: Bendiciones del sol

Durante la noche, Yugi tuvo que luchar contra las pesadillas. En algunos de ellos el se convirtió en un señor supremo malvado, en otros un pequeño error le costó la vida a un amigo. Solo cuando se puso de pie y se preparó un té, finalmente pudo descansar en paz hasta el amanecer.

Afortunadamente, Sera anticipó las pesadillas, por lo que ordenó a los guardias que dejaran dormir al faraón. La gente ni siquiera estaba enojada porque la reunión de la mañana había sido cancelada una vez que se les dijo por qué. Simplemente lo aceptaron y se fueron para volver más tarde.

Alrededor de las 11:30 Yugi se levantó, se vistió y comió un refrigerio. Gracias a Sera, tendría un día fácil y Mani se aseguró de que siguiera así. Incluso Diva decidió ser amable y tener cuidado con los alborotadores. La paz y la tranquilidad duraron hasta la mitad del papeleo del día y terminó con la llegada de una mano llena de sacerdotes. Sus joyas de oro sonaban como una furiosa familia de serpientes de cascabel que se acercaban a la cocaína cuando irrumpieron en la sala del trono de Yugi. Sin invitación.

-Tu resplandor, amatista de Egipto, Re-Atum Yu-sheil Laebah, descendiente de los dioses. Te pedimos humildemente que nos sigas al santuario del palacio-

* * *

Yami había estado masticando chicle mientras miraba la escena y rápidamente se atragantó al sorprenderse. Esos eran verdaderos sacerdotes. No se les permitía llevar a nadie indigno al santuario de ningún templo, y mucho menos al del palacio. La primera, última y única vez que había estado allí fue cuando recibió la bendición de los dioses el día de su coronación.

Ellos no lo harían... ¿O sí?

* * *

Yugi asintió una vez, luego bajó de su trono con tanta gracia como si hubiera nacido en él. Su atuendo actual tiene una capa que parecía que estaba arrastrando un río de cian detrás de él y parecía que los sacerdotes aprobaban su atuendo. Se la envolvió alrededor de la cabeza como una capa con capucha e hizo un gesto para que el grupo se pusiera en marcha. Silenciosamente agradeció a Yami por mostrarle cómo usar una capa. El hecho de que haya aprendido esto al ver a Yami usar las cortinas del baño fue una ventaja adicional que lo hizo sonreír.

Una vez que llegaron a las puertas dobles doradas que parecían alas, el equipo de cámaras tuvo que quedarse afuera. Todo lo que sucedería ahora sería entre Yugi y los sacerdotes egipcios. Lo llevaron a una pequeña piscina rodeada de estatuas doradas de los principales dioses egipcios. Ra, Anubis, Osiris, Isis, Horus y muchos otros. Honestamente, Yugi se sintió pequeño por estas estatuas. Entonces el líder del grupo le pidió gentilmente su atención.

-Los dioses han hablado. Hoy recibirás su bendición y con ella el derecho a reclamar el título de faraón. Ven, su alteza. Comencemos-

Ellos guiaron a Yugi a la piscina y gotearon agua helada sobre su cabeza. Se sintió extraño cuando lo tocó. Yugi sabía en el fondo de su corazón que esto no era agua normal. Mientras corría y regresaba a la piscina se puso roja, como sangre. Alarmado Yugi comenzó a mirarse para ver si cortaba. Sin embargo, un sacerdote a su derecha sacudió suavemente la cabeza. Su sonrisa era tranquilizadora y con eso Yugi solo asintió y se quedó quieto una vez más.

-Ra, te presentamos a otro hijo mortal. ¡Con su nombre él promete ser un protector y líder para el pueblo de Egipto! ¡Sal ahora, joven faraón y di tu verdadero nombre!-

Yugi no estaba seguro de qué decir. Ellos querían su verdadero nombre, pero él no sabía cómo decirlo. ¿Debería decir su nombre o no? Después de un momento de vacilación, simplemente copió a Atem una vez más y esperó que todo estuviera bien.

-Soy el nieto de Solomon Mutou, compañero de Atem. Mi nombre es Yugi-

-¡Salve Sa-Re Yugi!-

De repente, el agua comenzó a brillar suavemente en la oscuridad de la cámara del santuario. Se extendió y se hundió profundamente en la piel de Yugi, lo que a su vez lo hizo brillar y resplandecer con un antiguo resplandor mágico. Fue bueno que el equipo de televisión tuviera que quedarse afuera. ¿Magia en el día moderno? ¡Escandaloso!

El espectáculo terminó poco después y para horror de Yugi ahora tenía un pequeño tatuaje con forma de marca de nacimiento en la cadera. Afortunadamente puede esconderlo bajo su cinturón. Aún así, lleno de asombro, dejaría que sus dedos trazaran la marca más oscura en su piel usualmente clara. Ociosamente notó que ahora se ha bronceado un poco. ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo al sol? Normalmente no se bronceaba fácilmente. Sin embargo, no pudo detenerse mucho más porque el grupo de sacerdotes dejaron de inclinarse y ahora lo esperaban con una toalla esponjosa en la mano. Sonrientes.

Yugi sabía que este era su último día. Mañana todo el mundo sería testigo de la elección del ganador del programa. Al principio, Yugi solo se había unido porque quería demostrar su valía y ganarse el respeto de sus amigos, pero ahora había mucho más en juego. Después de ser su rey durante unos días, quería ganar para poder mantener la ciudad segura y la gente feliz. Mirar a los ojos orgullosos y casi asombrados del sacerdote ante él lo hizo fortalecer su resolución. Él podría y podía esto. No para Yami, sino para su gente y para sí mismo.

El aceptó la toalla, se secó el pelo y dejó que los sacerdotes arreglaran su atuendo y maquillaje. Era hora de volver a la sala del trono. Yugi tiene un público que conquistar.

* * *

Cuando Yami vio lo que le habían hecho al pequeño faraón, su boca estaba formando un pequeño o. La gente normal no se daría cuenta de las pequeñas diferencias, pero como había pasado por lo mismo, sabía qué buscar. Vio el tono canela que tenía ahora la piel del joven rey y notó la forma en que sus ojos brillaban mucho más. Yami sabía que encontraría una marca que coincida con la suya en la cadera del joven rey.

El faraón Yusheil había sido tímido e ingenuo al principio, pero ahora era gentil y noble en todas las formas posibles. Yami estaba dividido entre su amor por su compañero y su enamorado de la televisión real. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura...

Yami sabía por cual faraón votaría mañana.

* * *

Una vez que Yugi regresó a su lugar en el trono, continuó con su día como siempre. Había algunos ciudadanos que querían desahogarse y algunos comerciantes. Lo más destacado del día fue el criminal que fue atrapado porque se quedó atascado en la canasta en la que intentaba esconderse. Yugi lo envió a trabajar como tejedor de canastas hasta que gane la cantidad de dinero que había robado. Su consejo se alegró de que el no había lastimado ni humillado al pobre hombre.

Sera y Mani se unieron a Yugi para su té de la tarde. Sorprendentemente, incluso Diva se unió. Todos estaban contentos de que el guardián con el cabello azul marino le estuviera dando una oportunidad a Yugi ahora. No serían mejores amigos, pero podrían llevarse bien si quisieran. Eso tiene que ser suficiente por ahora.

Durante su último día como rey temporal, Yugi siguió pensando en cómo estaba Yami. Soñaba con dulces y divertidos sueños de cómo el antiguo faraón reaccionaría ante él haciendo su trabajo. En algunos de ellos estaba orgulloso y en otros estaba sin palabras y completamente desconcertado. Esto continuó hasta que fue tarde y la puesta de sol iluminó Egipto.

Casi melancólico el sol se puso ante sus ojos. Es de color claro, el océano interminable de arena de un cálido tono rojizo antes de convertirse en violeta. Rojo y morado. Yami y Yugi. Parecía que incluso el propio Ra quería que se reunieran de nuevo. Ese pensamiento hizo que Yugi sonriera cálida y alegremente. Realmente le encantaba pasar tiempo con el antiguo faraón.

Sí. El pensó para sí mismo que le confesaría a Yami una vez que regresara a casa. Le diría cuánto anhelaba ser visto como algo más que el inocente pequeño. Después de su tiempo aquí, Yugi sabía que era alguien y finalmente tuvo la confianza para brillar. La gente de la ciudad lo amaba por todo el bien que ha hecho hasta ahora. Los sacerdotes lo respetaban. Sí, lo a logrado. Ahora solo necesitaba ganar las elecciones mañana y ganar este juego.

Yugi saltó alegremente a la cama y se durmió después de un rato de zumbido excitado. Sin embargo, una vez que comenzó a soñar, sus sueños inocentes de antes se convirtieron en algo que avergonzó el calor del desierto. Los gemidos inconscientes del niño probablemente fueron escuchados por la mitad del palacio. Afortunadamente, Yugi estaba dormido y nadie se atrevería a mencionarlo. Desafortunadamente, todo fue en cámara y el equipo de televisión pensó que era oro de comedia.

* * *

Cuando Yami escuchó los gemidos, estaba en un punto donde quería renunciar. Si no hubiera estado solo en casa esta noche, se habría convertido en un vergonzoso desastre. No. Se a decidido. ¡Se confesaría a Yugi tan pronto como el pequeño llegara a casa!

Pero... hasta entonces, el dormido faraón Yusheil estaba haciendo sonidos maravillosamente agradables.


	7. Día 7: Fin del juego

Lo despertaron antes de las cuatro de la mañana. Luego lo vistieron con el atuendo más hermoso que Yugi haya visto. Sin embargo, una capa con capucha lo mantuvo oculto hasta más tarde. En las habitaciones contiguas, los otros dos concursantes esperaban que comenzara el último día. El ultimo nivel final y el jefe final estaba listo para atacar. Este fue el último desafío, pero Yugi estaba listo.

Antes de llegar a Tebas, el no estaba seguro. Quería validación y atención, pero sus amigos solo lo vieron como un niño. Por eso no fue invitado a las cosas más maduras a pesar de que tenía la edad suficiente para unirse a ellos. Sin embargo, el nuevo Yugi era regio e inquebrantable. No encontró su confianza en la habilidad o la fuerza, sino en su amabilidad y determinación. Su tipo de madurez no vino de la severidad de la responsabilidad, no, sino de la sabiduría y la integridad. Yugi se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba ser como Yami, porque podía ser él mismo y ser tan bueno como el antiguo faraón.

Con un café en la mano y dos sacerdotes en la sala, comenzaron a entrenarlo. Di esto, ve allí, sonríe, ¡pero no demasiado! Practicaron hasta que el sol había subido alto en el cielo y el equipo de televisión los quería afuera en el calor ya ardiente, luciendo lo mejor posible. Cada uno de los tres candidatos tendría la oportunidad de ganarse a la audiencia con un discurso. Una vez que los tres hablaron, los televidentes pudieron votar en línea o por teléfono.

Yugi se estremeció nerviosamente mientras lo acompañaban al escenario que habían montado frente al palacio. Era una hermosa vista. Una joya del desierto, decorada con flores de jazmín, flores de loto y muchas piezas de tela blanca perlada que mantenían alejado el sol. Yugi lo habría llamado un sueño, si no fuera por las personas de aspecto aterrador que se sentaron en los tronos a su lado.

El primero es un hombre de mediana edad con una barba tan puntiaguda que podría usarse como punta de lanza. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja sobre túnicas rojas de terciopelo oscuro que mostraban su enorme barriga cervecera. En opinión de Yugi, parecía aburrido y obviamente no estaba interesado en nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba jugando con los anillos en sus dedos como si fueran su mundo.

El segundo candidato tenía su edad. Tenía cabello rubio y piel bronceada falsa, ¿tal vez el cabello también estaba teñido? Nadie lo sabría nunca ya que este era luchador y no respondería una sola pregunta. Todos los que vinieron y se atrevieron a tener una opinión diferente fueron considerados enemigos. El literalmente declararía la guerra a todos los que no le quisieran. El mantuvo la cabeza alta y parecía estar esperando que la señora que dirigía el espectáculo lo declarara el ganador.

Mientras subía los pocos escalones hacia el escenario, se quitó la capucha y se la dio a uno de los sirvientes. Yugi estaba orgullosamente vestido con una túnica blanca con un shendyt violeta y una capa de seda que brillaba como el cielo de la mañana. El había elegido intencionalmente un atuendo más tradicional para demostrar que hablaba en serio acerca de estar allí para la ciudad, incluso si no ganaba el dinero del premio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pintura kohl y dorada, a diferencia de los otros dos concursantes. Llevaban máscaras faciales en su lugar; y ni siquiera tenían temática egipcia.

Durante el tiempo en que el primer jugador pronunció su discurso, Yugi recitó el suyo en su cabeza. No solo estaba nervioso: estaba aterrorizado y la joven luz sabía que su contraparte podía sentir esta emoción, ya que era muy fuerte. Muy pronto fue su turno de intensificar y convencer al mundo de que era digno de ser el faraón de esta ciudad. Lo único que flotaba en su cabeza era: ¿soy lo suficientemente bueno?

Oh, el estaba cansado de hacerse esa pregunta. Muchas veces se ha hecho la misma pregunta en casa cuando sus amigos salieron con Atem y lo dejaron atrás. ¿No era esta su razón para venir aquí? ¿Para tener algo de confianza? ¿Para empezar a creer en sí mismo? Molesto con sus dudas, Yugi frunció el ceño y resopló.

Luego vio a Sera sonreír y animarlo entre la gente de Tebas. Mani también estaba allí. Diva en realidad sonrió con una sonrisa genuina y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Allí estaban el cocinero y los sirvientes, y estaban los dos sirvientes que él había liberado en su primer día ... Todos lo apoyaban en silencio. Sí, Yugi pensó para sí mismo, estaba listo. Haría esto y ganaría los corazones de los espectadores. Para ellos. _Par Yami.__ ¡Para el mismo!_

* * *

Yami sintió un ligero hormigueo en su mente. Inmediatamente pensó que Yugi estaba en problemas, pero no tiene forma de llegar a él esta vez e incluso si; llegaría demasiado tarde para ayudar. Por mucho que quisiera, no significaba que no. No podía seguir aferrándose a Yugi. Además, su compañero era muy capaz de manejar las cosas solo. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que él se daba crédito. Eso, y el faraón Yusheil ahora está en vivo en la televisión y puede ser que Yugi siempre sea su principal prioridad, pero la pequeña estrella de la televisión era más interesante en este momento. Yami esperaba que él ganara.

Después de unos días, el pequeño rey ha demostrado ser digno a los ojos de Yami.

* * *

Yugi saludó a todos cortésmente asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego fue su turno. En su nerviosismo, debe haber perdido por completo los discursos de su rival. Eso o los ha olvidado. Se congeló. Mierda. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Encajaría su discurso o sería tan diferente que se destacó e hizo reír a todos? El miedo se apoderó de sus piernas, haciéndolas tambalearse ligeramente, y una vez que llegó a su corazón, Yugi supo que tendría problemas para hablar. Como un camello en los faros, se congeló y se limitó a mirar.

El equipo de televisión le envió nerviosamente miradas confusas detrás de las cámaras mientras Sera, Mani y sus otros nuevos amigos lo instaron a hablar con gestos y miradas. Todo parecía perdido hasta que una cálida calma corrió por las venas del joven monarca que no provenían de Yami. Lógicamente, debe provenir de las profundidades del propio Yugi y se sentía como la esencia del sol y todo lo agradable lo atravesaba. Calmó su corazón acelerado, estabilizó sus temblorosas rodillas y de repente le resultó muy fácil hablar con la multitud.

-Cuando llegué aquí, quería demostrar mi valía. Quería descubrir si soy tan bueno como los reyes antes que yo, los verdaderos. Sin embargo, una vez que comencé mi semana aquí con ustedes, fueron ustedes quienes resultaron ser los verdaderos MVP de este juego. Estoy infinitamente agradecido por esta oportunidad y experiencia y, si quieren que lo sea, espero poder seguir haciendo lo que he estado haciendo la semana pasada. Sí, si gano estoy voy a invertir la mayor parte del premio en esta ciudad. Eso, te lo prometo. No podré quedarme aquí todo el tiempo, pero me ocuparé de que Tebas florezca en el futuro-

Yugi bajó y volvió a su asiento. Ahora esperarían a que el mundo entero eligiera un candidato y votara.

* * *

Esto fue. Yami sabía que nunca antes había enviado un correo electrónico tan rápido como este. Luego reclutó a todos sus amigos para asegurarse de que Yusheil obtendría el apoyo que se merecía. Incluso el rey ladrón se unió después de suficiente presión de grupo. Gracias a Ryou.

Sin embargo, el abuelo Mutou hizo un comentario que los golpeó a todos profundamente de una forma u otra, y algunos sentimientos de inquietud se perforaron en sus cabezas.

-Estoy seguro de que Yugi también votará por Yusheil. ¡Incluso comparten el mismo apodo! Hoho-

* * *

Entonces llegó el momento. La música se detuvo abruptamente y solo el ritmo de la batería continuó. Su sonido cruzó el lugar y resonó en todos los presentes; lento, constante e inminente. Era como si un trueno hubiera sido inyectado en sus venas.

La señora que también estaba en el comercial ahora vestía un vestido blanco de corte bajo con muchas joyas alrededor del cuello. Ella sonrió dulcemente, asintió con la cabeza hacia las cámaras y se dirigió muy despacio hacia el sobre con los resultados finales. Su mano la alcanzó suavemente. Su sonrisa nunca perdía intensidad.

-Ahora es el momento de anunciar al ganador de este juego. Ha sido un momento maravilloso con todos ustedes-

Los tambores se aceleraron.

-Con las bendiciones de los sacerdotes actuales, por la presente anuncio que Tebas será entregada al ganador de las elecciones de hoy-

Las flautas se unieron a la batería y la melodía se convirtió en un río de emociones.

-Todos aclamen al faraón...-

La música alcanzó su clímax antes de que todo se callara. Nadie se atrevió a respirar ni por unos segundos pesados. No había nada excepto un silencio inquietante que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir. Estaba tan tranquilo, que Yugi juró que podía escuchar sus propias gotas de sudor deslizarse por su cuello.

Justo cuando este pesado manto de silencio se sofocó, la dama anunció alegremente

**-Yusheil!-**

Y un repentino maremoto de vítores rompió la barrera del sonido. Al principio, Yugi ni siquiera creía lo que había sucedido, pero cuando los sacerdotes lo empujaron suavemente hacia el centro del escenario, volvió a la realidad. Le colocaron una corona dorada en la cabeza que se parecía un poco a la de Atem, pero esta no tenía el estilo de un par de alas. Más bien, parecía un velo que se le caía de la cabeza. El ojo sennen muy familiar era visible en él, donde la pieza de oro de la indumentaria descansaba sobre la frente de Yugi. Sin embargo, no había más similitudes, pero a Yugi le gustaba así. ¡Esta era su corona, no la de Atem! ¡El lo logro!

Yugi se acostumbró al peso adicional sobre su cabeza bastante rápido, y justo a tiempo para mirar directamente a una cámara. Sus ojos violetas brillaron con entusiasmo mientras la oleada de pura alegría hacía girar la cabeza. Llegó como una ola cálida y surgió para enrojecer su rostro y poner lágrimas en sus ojos. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue reír. ¡Realmente lo logró! ¡Ganó!

Los sacerdotes se inclinaron ante él y pronto toda la multitud los siguió. Ellos, incluso el equipo de televisión, se inclinaron ante el nuevo rey de Tebas para mostrar que lo estaban aceptando por completo. Puede haber sido a regañadientes, pero incluso los dos perdedores de este juego se inclinaron ligeramente... eventualmente. La multitud aplaudió una vez más cuando le dieron a Yugi una tarjeta de plástico con el dinero del premio y el famoso cayado y azote que el rey de Egipto necesitaba tener. Incluso después de miles de años, estos dos seguían siendo los accesorios imprescindibles para todos los faraones. Sin embargo, Yugi ya sabía que Yami los arrebataría tan pronto como regresara a casa. Nostalgia, tal vez?

A casa... Él podría y podía ir a casa ahora. Al menos hasta que llegaran las vacaciones de otoño y él regresaría a su preciosa ciudad, pero hasta entonces estaba decidido a pasar tanto tiempo con su abuelo y sus amigos como pudiera, y especialmente con Yami. Definitivamente con Yami. Todavía tiene una confesión que hacer.

-¿Su majestad? ¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?- Preguntó un sacerdote a su derecha.

Yugi respondió con una sonrisa antes de levantar las manos y decir: -Ahora celebramos. ¡Vamos! No todos los días coronas a un nuevo rey o reina-

La respuesta fue una multitud masiva de vítores que no se calmaron hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Para entonces, Yugi ya estaría de camino a casa.

* * *

-Dinos abuelo, ¿realmente crees que ese es nuestro Yugi?-

Yami miró de Joey a Solomon y viceversa. Después de recibir suficientes miradas, el viejo les había explicado que sus colegas apodaron a Yugi "Yusheil" de cinco años. Había sido el primer viaje de Yugi a un lugar de excavación y el niño había sido aún más adorable en aquel entonces. Por supuesto, Salomón nunca olvidaría algo así.

-Abuelo...?-

-Bueno, puede ser. Puede que no lo sea. Tenemos que ver lo que Yugi tiene que decir a esto cuando regrese a casa. Hablando de eso, debería llegar mañana por la noche- Solomon se rio de buen humor.

Horas después, estaba oscuro y la zona rural de Domino estaba mayormente dormida. Esa noche, Yami se quedó despierto y pensó mucho sobre lo que significaría para todo si Yugi fuera Yusheil. ¿Qué pasaría si su evasión fuera realmente perjudicial para su relación? ¿Y si Anzu hubiera mentido sobre Yugi queriendo un poco de espacio? Una cosa era segura; Una vez que regresara y llegara el momento adecuado, Yami confesaría sus sentimientos y arreglaría las cosas entre su precioso Aibou y él.

….

[AN: El sobrenombre está inventado. Solo para aclarar esto. Yusheil no es canon] Yusheil es chino y significa Quien eres tu


	8. Dia 8: Sueño realizado el yaoi despues

Se escuchó una fuerte música al otro lado de la calle y se podían ver luces intermitentes a través de las ventanas del club. Nada ha cambiado mucho después de que Yugi regresó a casa. Sin embargo. El pequeño estratega estaba esperando el momento perfecto para atacar y esta noche era la oportunidad. Él a estado esperando. ¿Por qué? Porque es un evento de disfraces.

Cuando el regresó de su viaje de una semana a Egipto, sus amigos le dieron una cálida bienvenida. Joey y Yami casi lo colmaron de atención y Ryou era tan británico como siempre, para diversión del resto del grupo. Dos días después, todo volvió a la normalidad y Yugi regresó a las sombras de las que salió. No quería, pero sospechaba que Anzu podría haberle dicho a Yami una mentira para tenerlo solo para ella. Yugi no era tonto. Era obvio que la chica pensó que era amor verdadero a primera vista solo porque Yami le había salvado la vida. Se enamoró de su salvador y esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo, incluso si el faraón amistoso pero severo no reacciona a su coqueteo. En sus ojos, solo estaba jugando duro para conseguirlo.

Era viernes por la noche y todos habían acordado reunirse en el jardín de uno de los clubes de Domino. La noche era joven y todos dentro del club llevaban algún tipo de disfraz, lo que hizo una imagen bastante divertida. Joey fue como un hombre lobo, Tristán llegó como Kuriboh, Anzu desfilaba como bailarina árabe y Yami disfrutaba de su tiempo allí vestido como Atem. Nunca le preguntaron a Yugi sobre su disfraz y ahora eso los mordería en el trasero. Ninguno de ellos se molestó en detener al ladrón de tumbas y un ángel de cabello blanco se coló detrás de ellos.

Por dentro era aún más fuerte y mucho más oscuro. Las luces de neón transformaron la realidad en un sueño febril de una fantasía que te capturaría y nunca te dejaría ir. Así debe haber sido Alicia cuando se fue al país de las maravillas. Era espaciosa, el bar y la sala de estar estaban a la derecha y la pista de baile a la izquierda.

Yami se sentó en un sofá de cuero y estaba bebiendo un cóctel que parecía sospechosamente como jugo de granada. Sus ojos estaban pegados al sofá de dos plazas a su derecha, en el que Bakura y Ryou estaban besándose. Fue como un accidente automovilístico: no puedes dejar de mirarlo a pesar de lo horrible que es mirarlo. Joey ocupó un asiento en el bar y no prestó demasiada atención a lo que estaba pasando, y Anzu estaba en el baño. Yugi decidió que ahora era su momento de brillar. Sus pasos coincidieron con el ritmo de la música electrónica que resonó en la habitación. Agraciado y confiado. Él era de la realeza ahora.

Después de acercarse sigilosamente al faraón, lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yami y pasó suavemente un dedo por la mandíbula del otro rey. Sus anillos y pulseras doradas, tan fríos al tacto, hicieron que el hombre se estremeciera. Cuando Yami se dio la vuelta para ver quién se burlaba de él, Yugi lo atrapó dentro de su capa azul oscuro, sin ninguna intención de dejarlo levantarse pronto. Esto dejó a Yami en una situación difícil y estaba muy listo para luchar contra su atacante, pero Yugi habló.

-Tú, mi mori to boku, vas a jugar según mis reglas esta noche. Regla número uno...-

Yugi se giró sobre el respaldo del sofá y sujetó con éxito a un aturdido Yami, luego terminó su oración.

-Soy el rey ahora-

Este fue el momento en que Yami vio a Yugi, o más bien al faraón Yusheil, sentado en su regazo con el atuendo más impresionante que había visto en toda la noche. El lino blanco y la seda lavanda se unieron para formar una prenda que parecía una rosa. La capa que antes lo mantenía en su lugar ahora estaba colocada perezosamente sobre el hombro izquierdo de Yugi y la mitad del sofá. Ambos llevaban maquillaje adecuado para su estado, y mientras que Yami era falso, la indumentaria de Yugi era real y estaba hecha de oro.

Los ojos de Yami estaban bien abiertos mientras lo miraba boquiabierto.

-¡Estás…! Pero, ¿por qué?-

-Regla número dos: puedo hacer lo que quiera- rió Yugi al oído de Yami.

Suavemente apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara de Yami. Los ojos rojo vino estaban pegados a cada movimiento y estaban muy abiertos. No teme ni asusta, pero definitivamente aturdido. Parte del brillo del rostro de Yugi se a frotado y pegado a la mejilla de Yami. Reuniendo todo su coraje, el rey moderno esperaba que no fuera lo único que terminara en el antiguo rey esa noche.

-Regla número tres...- Ronroneó, -Esta noche eres mío, y solo mío-

Después de unos momentos más dolorosamente agonizantes de puro shock y confusión, abandonaron el acto, se rieron y juntaron las manos. Yami había querido confesar sus sentimientos ahora, pero parecía que el tiempo de Yugi en el trono realmente le había dado un impulso de confianza. No pudo decir nada porque el más pequeño de los dos ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de hablar. Ahora que Yami sabía qué buscar, todo estaba allí. El brillo en sus ojos, la gracia en sus pasos. Estaba todo ahí. La bendición de los dioses que todos los faraones recibieron poco antes de su coronación fue claramente visible en Yugi. El brillo de Ra y la chispa de Horus estaban dentro de él, entretejidos en su alma.

-Atem. Tengo que decirte algo-

-Yo primero. Yugi, lamento haberte descuidado. Quería darte espacio y los demás simplemente me siguieron. Dioses, aibou, me sentí como una sanguijuela hasta que me di cuenta de que no estarías cerca si no quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo. Espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas-

A cambio de esto, Yugi se puso rígido por un momento. Luego se relajó de nuevo solo para acunar la cara de su contraparte con las manos. Parecía aliviado y excitado en ese momento y dejó que sus ojos brillaran. Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yugi y se convirtió en una risa que podía eclipsar al sol. Reunió todo su coraje y esperó lo mejor.

-Me alegro porque... Yami, te amo-

El mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció en el fondo y se volvió borroso como un recuerdo olvidado hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento solo se importaba el uno al otro. Realmente eran solo ellos y nada más. Sin embargo, cuando los dos volvieron a la realidad, no hubo besos de amor verdadero ni fuegos artificiales brillantes a su alrededor. No. Todo lo que se necesitó para los dos fue una sonrisa de complicidad. Nuevamente, juntaron sus frentes y simplemente se sentaron allí con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Ni Yami ni Yugi eran muy susceptible de todos modos, al menos no en público.

-No tenía ni idea-

-Bien ahora lo sabes-

-Yugi. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Me alegra que estés aquí-

-No hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar-

Una vez que ellos se separaron, Yami agarró a Yugi por los hombros y lo miró más de cerca. El estudió cada detalle del atuendo y el maquillaje que llevaba, notó el suave bronceado en el pálido adolescente que lo hacía parecer vainilla, y vio el amor puro e incondicional en los ojos de su contraparte. Para Yugi no importaba si era un campesino feo o un rey. El no le importaba si lo salvó o no. El es él mismo y Yugi lo amaba por eso. Es por eso que Yugi logró ganarse su corazón al igual que Mana lo hizo en el pasado antiguo.

Ellos habrían continuado su momento si no hubiera sido por el regreso de Anzu. La chica a terminado su viaje al baño y ahora estaba tratando de descubrir quién era quién. Con Yugi y Yami vestidos como realeza egipcia, parecía tener problemas para distinguirlos. No es que nadie pueda culpar a la chica, ya que no fue tarea fácil hacerlo en un día normal. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con sorpresa divertida mientras sus labios se convertían en un lindo puchero. La castaña miró de un rey a otro, y de regreso. Luego se echó a reír y juguetonamente se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien ¿Quién de ustedes es mi faraón?-

Yugi señaló a Yami mientras Yami señaló a Yugi.

-¡Vamos! ok, eso fue divertido, pero en serio ahora. ¿Quién de ustedes es **MI** faraón?-

Ellos dudaron, pero luego simultáneamente señalaron a Joey.

Anzu parpadeó un par de veces para recuperar sus pensamientos. Cuando hizo eso, su sonrisa se convirtió en un pequeño ceño fruncido y su tono feliz se volvió más severo. Ella había terminado de jugar. Rey de los juegos o no: quería una respuesta honesta.

-Lo siento Anzu, ¡no podíamos dejar pasar esta oportunidad!- exclamo Yugi solo semi disculpándose por todo el asunto. Yami solo asintió.

-Eres adorable Yugi, pero estas bromas y juegos infantiles tienen que parar. Ahora tienes 17 años. Crece-

-Vive un poco, Anzu. Tenemos que ser adultos con la suficiente frecuencia-

-Yugi tiene razón. A veces es necesario soltarse y disfrutar de la vida- dijo el antiguo rey.

-¿Pero, Yami? Pensé que eras más maduro que esto. Y además soy tu cita, ¿no?- dijo Anzu ahora terriblemente confundida y un poco dudosa.

¿Por qué los chicos de verdad no podían actuar como los príncipes en sus novelas por una vez? El príncipe conoce a la princesa, se enamoran y tienen un feliz para siempre. Así era como se suponía que una gran relación debía funcionar en la mente de Anzu. La a salvado, eso significa que la ve como algo más que una amiga. ¡El llavero también ha hablado! Todos estos signos apuntaban hacia su verdadero amor, entonces, ¿por qué el faraón no estaba cooperando con ella?

-En primer lugar esto nunca fue una cita. Todos acordamos ir en grupo- Respondió Yami sin problemas.

Yugi conocía la mirada en los ojos de Anzu y decidió ahorrarle un poco de angustia a la chica. Él a sido consciente de su enamoramiento por un tiempo, pero no creía que fuera tan grande. Aparentemente, Yami pensó más o menos lo mismo. Compartieron una mirada y salieron de la habitación al jardín como un par de zorros a la carrera. Allí encontraron un seto para esconderse detrás de donde ninguna chica enamorada los encontraría.

Una vez que estuvieron a la sombra segura de los setos, los dos compartieron un suspiro de alivio. Resolver las cosas con Anzu era un nido de avispones diferente y no lo pincharían en el corto plazo. Con el aroma de los lirios tigres y el jazmín a su alrededor, sonrieron y se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Entre ellos no se necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Ningún lenguaje podría compararse con el vínculo y la comprensión que tenían entre sí. Ninguna carta convertiría realmente los sentimientos y pensamientos entre ellos de la mejor manera que está sola mirada.

Luego compartieron un suave beso bajo la luz de la luna con solo las estrellas como testigos. Este sería el comienzo de un muy feliz para siempre.

* * *

**Lemon después de la fiesta**

¿Cuándo habían llegado a casa? Yugi no lo sabía y Yami no lo recordaba. Se habían besado y desde ese momento las cosas se habían vuelto más acaloradas por segundos. Brillaban de emoción para finalmente estar juntos de esta manera. Ese brillo fue suficiente para permitirles llegar a su habitación sin encender las luces de la tienda y la casa donde vivían.

La madera de la cama de Yugi casi pareció gemir junto con ellos cuando los dos se arrojaron sobre el colchón. Lino, oro y seda volaron por la habitación mientras ambos exploraban ansiosamente el cuerpo del otro, como mariposas hambrientas que acaban de encontrar la ambrosía. Su toque era suave, pero determinado y cada vez que un dedo se topaba con la piel, se retorcían de felicidad. Una vez que las únicas cosas que quedaban eran sus coronas y tobilleras, rodaron hasta que Yugi se detuvo encima de Yami, lo que los sorprendió a ambos.

Pero el nuevo y mejorado Yugi no perdió el tiempo mientras se movía para jugar con su amante. Puso besos plumosos en todos los lugares que pudo alcanzar el mayor tiempo que pudo antes de que Yami atrapara su boca con la suya. Si bien se ha vuelto más confiado durante esa semana en el trono, Yugi seguía siendo la luz de la oscuridad de Yami. Esto significaba que Yami era mucho más apasionado y rudo que Yugi, pero ninguno se quejó. En cambio, ellos disfrutaron de la marea de ida y vuelta, desde gentiles y suaves hasta sedosas y fluidas.

-Aquí, aibou, te mostraré lo que hace un rey cuando está con su consorte. Solos- respiró Yami burlonamente en el oído de Yugi.

-¿Quién dijo que estás a cargo?-

Ahora eso hizo que Yami se detuviera y mirara con ojos tan grandes como platos.

-Estoy usando la corona ahora- Yugi se echó a reír, pero luego agregó con ternura -Te amo- y apago las luces.

Una vez que la oscuridad los cubrió, se rindieron a la tentación y cedieron. Esa noche fue su noche. El amor, la pasión y las ideas tortuosas serían la base de su futuro, y todo comenzó con el empuje de Yugi y el gemido de éxtasis de Yami.

**El Fin**

* * *

gracias por leer

feliz navidad!


End file.
